Foreigners of Remnant
by Sekirou
Summary: Being sent to a new world was not what they were expecting when Genos opened up the fridge. Especially since it was probably because of a stupid reason due to a certain universe's sense of logic. So here they were in this different universe with no money, no place to live, and branded as criminals since a certain baldy 'tripped' through a dozen or so buildings... great start!
1. Why're They Calling me a Criminal?

_Ah._

 _I truly fancy how you're taking your time to read this note that I, the brainstorming mad scientist, am typing. Never expected myself to write a OPM x RWBY crossover, but it applies to you too, doesn't it? If you're a person who follows my stories, you know I am a Fairy Tail fandom writer. Though if you read my profile, I stated that I've been reading FanFiction more than I've been writing. (Got bored of writing Fairy Tail stories for now at least. Swear I know every single arc from the back of my head and every single part from writing it for quite the amount of time.)_

 _Anyways, typing like a smartass out of the way... I'll get straight to the point._

 _I've watched OPM and read the manga, but I've **never** watched RWBY. I've only watched an episode or two of RWBY and that was based on people reacting to it, and I sorta spoiled myself by watching reaction videos. I mean, I've watched X-Ray and Vav, and all the other shenanigan series RT comes up with, but they're not related to RWBY in any way except for VA. So I'll be relying on the RWBY wikia unless someone wants to inform me on the RWBY universe and help co-write it (A.K.A. I ask what happens next, and you help via PM.)_

 _Now off we go to the story!_

 _Disclaimer: No, I do not own RWBY nor OPM. I will not bother to remind you in the future._

 _Motivated by **"The Fist of Remnant"** since it's funny. (Author doesn't know I'm motivated because of it)_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Why're They Calling me a Criminal?_

"Currently, it is 3:05 AM, and sensei appears to be sleeping," muttered a blonde teen looking to be around the age of nineteen.

As to what the blonde teen was doing being awake at 3:05 in the morning... well, he appeared to be in deep thought as he sat down on the wooden floor of what seemed to be in an apartment room judging by its small size and living quarters. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing towards his sensei every once in a while whilst muttering something under his breath and shaking his head lightly.

Though something appeared to be off about the hand that was rubbing the teen's chin, in fact, something appeared to be wrong with his entire body. His entire body was completely made out of metal, and it took no genius to figure out who and what he was. He was Genos, a former human turned cyborg who has many deadly weapons built into him, especially his incineration cannon. He was quite well known, or more like, famous. He was known as the Demon Cyborg or Blonde Cyborg, a hero, an S-Class hero in fact. He hadn't been a hero for long, hell, he hadn't been an S-Class for long at all either. When he first took the Hero Association's entrance exam, he had passed with flying colors.

Which had undoubtedly earned him the rank of S-Class instantly. Though, the same couldn't be said for his sensei.

His sensei had been given the rank of C-Class.

Most people would question why a S-Class hero who - in other people's eyes - is leagues above a C-Class hero is a disciple to one. Well, it turned out that his sensei was something else despite being a C-Class. He was C-Class for a reason, because apparently, the score you get on the written test is based on which rank you get. Doesn't matter if you break records in every single fitness test, the written test is the supreme power to decide which rank you belong in despite some of your extreme feats.

Hero Association's logic aside, Genos glanced at his sensei's alarm clock.

3:25 AM.

It seems like he spent twenty minutes thinking. He shrugged, it was time to head to bed anyways, and he surely did not want to wake up his sensei at this time since it would be extremely rude of him to do so. He briskly stood up while making very little noise in the process, the noises he made were barely audible, but if you sharpened your senses enough you could hear the clanking of metal as he tiptoed away from where his sensei was sleeping.

* * *

It was a nice morning in Z-City. Birds were chirping, citizens were walking around with lively looks on their faces, save for those who have been damned by their work though. All in all, everything was going great until a certain alarm clock decided to ring as loud as it could, but the second it went off, that was the end of its life.

A fist rested on the remains of the alarm clock as Saitama opened his eyes, his bald head reflecting in the sunlight which shone through his closed curtains and his eyes were being represented as brown dots. Summing it up, he had a plain face that was _too_ plain and devoid of any emotions visible for a seemingly normal man. Though he most definitely was not normal since he was Genos' sensei. Well, he really wasn't his sensei, Genos had just started calling him that without his consent, but he didn't care either way anymore.

However, speaking of Genos, it appeared that he was awake judging by the ruckus going on in the kitchen and the clanging of metal on metal. Posing a fact that Genos probably dropped metal on his foot or something metal fell on him. Though the thing that Saitama wasn't prepared for was the confused question of Genos that came after the clanging sound.

"What is that?"

Hearing Genos' question, Saitama couldn't help but get out of his futon and make his way over to the kitchen, not without turning on the T.V. first and turning the volume up while switching to the news channel to see if there were any disturbances in the nearby cities. He yawned slightly while listening to the reporter on the news talk about the assault from the Alien Invaders the other day and their leader.

 _"Ah, those guys from yesterday. I recall their leader was Gloros? No, that can't be right... Foros? Ah. I can't remember."_ was the thought that ran through Saitama's head after hearing the reporter mention the Alien Invaders from yesterday as he lazily trudged to the kitchen in his blue striped pajamas.

Making his way into the kitchen, Saitama couldn't help but let out a "ah" at what he saw in his kitchen.

Standing there, was Genos obviously with his back facing him, but there was something else. A white swirling vortex that was in _his_ fridge. His fridge! He had all of his food in there!

"My fridge..." Saitama muttered in slight despair.

You know how difficult it was getting those groceries during the sales that were being held?! Pretty damn hard if you were him.

"Sensei... I'm sorry I couldn't stop this... this cruel vortex!" Genos apologized as he did a full 180 degree turn to face Saitama with a serious look on his face as he had also kicked a pot that was on the floor in the process. "I promise you I will defeat it here and now!"

"Wait, Genos! Do-?!"

Saitama was rudely interrupted by Genos who turned another 180 degrees without batting an eyelash as he whipped out his incineration cannon towards the white swirling vortex. He began charging the incineration cannon which started to radiate such heat that the walls of the apartment began to heat up and eventually burst into flames.

Saitama had an obvious blank look on his face at the display, one thought running through his head.

 _"My apartment."_

He was going to say something to Genos until he was once again interrupted, not by Genos this time, but by the white vortex which began sucking Genos in. The amount of force that it was sucking Genos in with was very noticeable due to Genos showing that he was struggling to keep his balance on his face, while his feet buried themselves into Saitama's floorboards trying to keep himself from being sucked into the vortex.

Saitama, not being affected by the vortex's sucking force, grabbed Genos' arm and pulled him back effortlessly.

"Thank you, sensei."

Saitama just stared at the white vortex, ignoring Genos' thanks. He continued staring at the white vortex until the white vortex burst forwards at such a speed, that it could even match Speed o' Sound Sonic's, but Saitama once again, effortlessly dodged the white vortex as he continued staring at it. He then realized that the white vortex was covering the entire inside of his apartment.

 _"Oh."_ was the only thought that ran through Saitama's mind before both his and Genos' visions were obscured by white.

* * *

The only thing the duo could see was white. Even blinking couldn't bring forth the darkness that it usually brings in a split second. They both glanced at each other with a questioning look on Genos' face and an always present expressionless look on Saitama's face.

"Is this where I think it is?" Genos broke the silence, looking around. "Since just a moment ago, the entire inside of the apartment was obscured by the white vortex."

"We should find out first," Saitama responded by walking around, feeling for anything familiar that he would recognize in his apartment.

As Saitama was walking around feeling for anything familiar that he would recognize, his foot got caught on something and he tripped. Landing on his face, Saitama got up lazily as he looked at the ground hoping to find who or what he tripped over. Who Saitama saw was a man garbed in black who was sitting down in a chair, staring at a computer screen with a pen in his hand as he muttered something under his breath, and brought the pen down onto what seemed to be a drawing pad for the computer. He began drawing various characters onto the PC screen and animated them to do stuff.

Dancing being one of them.

Genos then ran over after he too had spotted the man.

"Sensei, has that man always been here?" Genos inquired, having literally seen Saitama trip not too long ago over thin air.

"No idea," was Saitama's simple answer as his stomach grumbled.

Hearing Saitama's stomach grumble, the man looked over to them as he waved at them.

The two got a good look at the man's features. He had black hair, and tanned skin to the point of being orange or yellow, his facial features resembled that of an Asian man's and his eyes were a shade of black. The clothing he wore was obviously the thing that stood out the most for him since he was decked out completely in black, matching his hair and eyes. They could faintly see some straps on the man's black jacket, and that he wore black fingerless gloves.

 _"Yo,"_ he simply greeted before getting back to drawing whatever he was drawing not even bothering to wait for them to return his greeting.

Genos, needing information, walked over to the man leaving behind Saitama who was rubbing his stomach and mumbling something about his fridge under his breath. Steadily approaching the man, Genos covered the amount of distance that was enough for him to stretch out his mechanical arm and tap the man's shoulder. He gained the man's attention in an instant.

 _"Do you need something?"_ the man questioned.

Upon hearing the man speak once more, Genos realized that he was speaking in English. Nothing that he couldn't handle though, he wasn't a cyborg for nothing! So, translating what the man said to Japanese and switching his language to English, Genos responded back without an accent being present.

 _"Hello, do you happen to know where we are?"_ Genos responded.

The man looked around the room, until a look of realization appeared on his face.

 _"Indeed I do. Right now, you are in the gap that separates your universe from my universe."_

 _"Your universe?"_ Genos inquired, debating in his head if he was speaking to a God.

 _"Yes, it is exactly as you heard. Would you like me to explain it to you?"_

Genos nodded his head, but held up his hand to signal the man not to start yet. Since after all, Saitama has to get involved in this too if they want to know why they're here in the first place.

"Sensei!" Genos called, gesturing for Saitama to come over.

Saitama looked over to Genos as he continued rubbing his empty stomach while making his way over to the duo. He let out a sigh, muttering about how he needed food and how the groceries he bought yesterday were wasted since they were completely fresh.

Now approaching the man and the cyborg, Genos whispered into Saitama's ear about their universe and the man's universe. Hearing that, Saitama let out a "ah" and just simply nodded his head, focusing his attention on the man now.

Seeing that Saitama was focused on the man now, Genos gestured that he could start whenever he felt like it.

So he did, _"Now, as I said earlier. The side that you're facing your backs to, is your universe. The side that you're currently facing right now, is my universe,"_ began the man, _"our universes are completely different. I do not know what your universe contains, but you do. Where I know what my universe contains, but you don't. I am going to assume that you were brought here by a white vortex, yes? If you were, that is a sign of a flux in one of the many universes that has occurred, meaning that something is flowing out from one of the universes that is somehow making its way into another universe. If a universe recognizes that something that belongs and should_ only _belong in that universe is missing, then it will immediately retrieve it via the white vortex. Though if it is disturbed by people or anything for that matter, it will bring them back with it as punishment."_

Genos' eyes were as wide as saucers as Saitama had his usual expressionless look on his face as he didn't understand a single word that the man spoke since he wasn't well educated in English. He looked over to Genos and saw on his facial expression that he understood what the man said, so he nudged Genos with his elbow.

"Genos, what'd he say? Sum it up in fifty words or less."

"He said that the reason why the white vortex appeared was because something from its universe had found its way into our universe and so it was attempting to retrieve it back since it's only suppose to belong in that universe and if anything is disturbed by it, the vortex will bring them back with it as punishment," Genos summed up.

"You were eight words over," Saitama said nonchalantly while at the same time thinking about the other universe and what they did to receive the punishment.

"I will do my best to improve, sensei."

Saitama then looked over to the man, ignoring Genos, "Then what does that have to do with it being in my fridge?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the language Saitama just spoke, so he looked over to Genos who translated it perfectly for him.

 _"Sensei questioned what the white vortex has anything to do with his fridge."_

 _"His fridge?"_

 _"Yes, his fridge. When I woke up earlier this morning, I immediately went over to the kitchen to cook some breakfast, and when I was getting started, I went over to the fridge with a metal pot in my hand and opened it up. What I discovered there was that the white vortex was in sensei's fridge. Then the next thing I knew, all our food was gone and the metal pot I was holding smashed into my foot."_

The man merely chuckled, _"That's quite the story. I have no idea why it's in your fridge though, maybe you had some food from my universe in your fridge? Say, what'd you have in your fridge at the time?"_

 _"Cookies and s-"_

 _"Ah, that's probably the reason why."_

For some reason, cookies appeared to be the reason why the white vortex was in their fridge... why was it for the cookies though? He absolutely had no idea, but this man appears to know the answer apparently. Their world has cookies as well, so wouldn't every person's fridge on Earth have a white vortex in it to steal their cookies?! Why was it just in their fridge?! Maybe there were multiple white vortexes? Either way, Genos had to ask about it.

 _"Wh-"_ Though he ended up being rudely interrupted by another voice that he didn't recognize joining the fray.

 _" &* %^! You working on the next episode of (*!&?!"_

 _"What's it look like I'm doing, Michael?"_ he answered as the man identified as Michael seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind him and looked over his shoulder.

Michael was a man standing at about the height of 5'9 as he had curly brown-hair and eyes, he wore yellow baggy pants, a light and dark-brown sweatshirt as he wore a hat with what seemed to be bear-ears on the top of it. He held a sword that was very noticeable as it seemed to be made out of blocks and the item appeared to be entirely light-blue.

 _"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're fucking drawing and shit? Oh wait, you're drawing tits and ass!"_ Michael responded with a smirk on his face.

Genos, actually being able to understand them. Felt his jaw drop slightly at Michael's last statement.

 _"No, I'm drawing and animating,"_ the man shot back as he gestured over to his PC screen to a drawn anime character dancing.

Imagine if King saw that, he would be asking questions left and right that were directed at the man. Asking him if he was a creator of a show, a mangaka or if he worked for an animation studio. Maybe the worst of the all being if he made _those_ type of games. All in all, if anyone present was thinking about King right now, they would be glad he wasn't there.

 _"I know. I know,"_ Michael started, the smirk still present on his face as he glanced over to Genos and Saitama, _"so, who're these guys?"_

 _"People who were brought back as punishment from the white vortex since they tried intervening with it, so they're gonna have to enter my universe now,"_ Monty answered, glancing over to Genos and Saitama.

Since Saitama was the odd one out from the conversation because he didn't understand what they were saying in English, he decided to try and play a role in the conversation by saying a greeting to Michael in English, and he only knew one word in English...

 _"Herro."_

Michael's cheeks puffed up as he laughed his ass off at Saitama's greeting. Even the man let out a slight chuckle at Saitama's obvious accent.

 _"Hahaha! Your accent is even worse than Gavin's!"_

 _"Wot'd you say 'bout me you bloody bastard?!"_ came a voice from nearby.

Michael's laughing soon stopped as he coughed lightly and folded his arms. Putting on a different expression on his face, Michael stared at Genos and Saitama, the smirk still plastered on his face. Unfolding his arms, Michael sighed slightly before he bent down and appeared to have sat on air until a chair appeared underneath him.

 _"So-"_ Michael was interrupted as soon as he started his statement.

 _"Wait! Do you think there's any way for sensei to learn the English language instantly?"_ Genos questioned, a serious look on his face.

Michael blinked once, twice, thrice, until he finally snapped his fingers and a glow enveloped Saitama. It soon disappeared as Saitama stared at Michael.

"Hello? Hello? Does this thing even work?" Saitama questioned out loud as he tapped his throat.

"Oh look, you speak English now. Hooray," Michael said sarcastically.

He then cleared his throat as he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the white sky. He took in a gulp of air to recollect his thoughts on what he was going to say before Genos interrupted him to grant Saitama knowledge on the English language. He sure as hell may have seemed like God for doing that, but he sure isn't God! He knew that for a fact. Glancing over to the man, Michael's smirk widened a bit.

 _"The only God here is him,"_ he thought before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier before I was rudely interrupted by the god damn cyborg... ahh, well, since you guys decided to intervene with the process of the white vortex, your asses are stuck in his universe now," Michael explained, jabbing a finger over to the man who was drawing anime characters at a furious pace.

"What?!" Genos yelled, his eyes wide.

If they were going to be stuck in this man's universe, then he couldn't find out who that crazy cyborg was! He clenched his fists tightly, his arms heating up a bit as smoke puffed out. He looked over to Michael, and then to Saitama to see his reaction. Genos observed that Saitama showed no reaction whatsoever to it, he was just picking his nose and flinging the boogers away. Genos clenched his eyes shut before letting out a sigh.

"Do you think we'll be able to return?" Genos inquired.

Michael stuck his sword into the white floor and stretched his arms while letting out a yawn. Genos was waiting patiently for Michael's answer as soon as he was done stretching, and as soon as he was done stretching, Michael chuckled.

"You sure as hell can come back to your world."

Genos' eyes lit up.

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe fuck some people up? Do some shit? Build a portal?"

He suggested some ways that they could possibly get back to their world from the man's universe, but some of them seemed so far out of their reach. Like building the portal, how were they suppose to do that if they didn't know if they had the required knowledge or materials to? So that was off the list for them, or more specifically, Genos since Saitama didn't seem to care a single bit. They could screw some people over, but they wouldn't know the exact requirement of how many people, and the middle option? It's practically just saying do whatever and just wait.

Another option popped up into Genos' head, maybe they could wait for another white vortex? Yes, they could...

"Alright, time for you guys to enter my universe," came the man's voice as the white vortex appeared in front of Genos and Saitama.

Genos' eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of the white vortex while Saitama continued picking his nose as he allowed himself to be sucked into the white vortex. Genos soon followed after he saw that Saitama didn't resist, but he came to regret letting himself be sucked into the white vortex as the white light became so bright that it temporarily blinded him.

If only they could stay there a little longer. There were still plenty of unanswered questions to be asked, and plenty of holes to be filled... though one of their questions was answered before they were far into the white vortex.

 _"The world is called Remnant."_

* * *

After their visions cleared, Saitama and Genos could see that they were in the middle of a town. People walked by and glanced at them every so often, others who had seen them appear out of nowhere whispered to each other and pointed at them. Saitama and Genos however, did not pay any attention to the attention they were garnering from witnesses.

"Sensei, where are we?" inquired Genos, raising his eyebrows slightly as he heard someone mutter under their breath about him being another Atlesian prototype.

"No idea," was Saitama's simple response.

"Where did that white vortex bring us to?" Genos muttered, looking around the city.

"No idea," Saitama started after hearing Genos' quiet question, "though I do know for sure about something, we should get something to eat."

"Sensei, my respect for you has grown," Genos stated simply while looking at Saitama, who hasn't shown an ounce of emotion even while being in his pajamas _and_ transported to a seemingly unknown place as he followed Saitama around the city they were in to find a place to buy some food at.

The duo eventually passed by a news broadcast which they overheard.

 _"It appears that the White Fang have started to make their move in Vale by-"_

That was all they heard before they walked out of distance to hear the speaker on the news broadcast even further. Though they had gained some interesting information on the matter at hand as to where they were. Apparently, they were in the Kingdom of Vale. Not A-City, B-City, C-City, M-City, nor Z-City. Especially since the city name didn't start with a letter in the alphabet made it all the more suspicious of where they were right now. They also had one big question: Who or what would rob dust?

Those were the only clues for them right now, but those could wait, for Saitama had found a place to eat at. The place they found was called, "Achievement Diners."

"Do you think they take yen for currency?" Saitama questioned.

"There's a possibility," responded Genos, "but this is the world they call Remnant. So their currency might be different."

"Might as well take the risk, I'm starving," muttered Saitama.

As soon as the duo entered the restaurant, many of the people there gave them strange looks. One of them being for the attire they were wearing, second being Saitama's bald head, third being Genos because of his build. Saitama didn't pay any attention to the stares while Genos observed the people's clothing. The way they dressed was slightly different compared to Earth. Though he noticed that people here and there had weapons strapped to their waists or hanging on the side of their seats where they ate. The food here was the same as Earth's he deduced, but he eavesdropped on some conversations people were having. One of them mentioning "Huntsmen and Huntresses," while the other mentioned mysterious beings called "Grimm."

He also got a look at the map of Remnant's world. His eyes narrowed slightly at seeing that there was no Super Continent on their world, but their continents were different shaped. He burned the image into his memory just in case it could come handy. From his observations, he also learned that there were three other kingdoms besides Vale. There was the Kingdom of Atlas, which he remembered earlier from somebody mentioning about him being an Atlesian prototype, so he might have to look into that later. Next was the Kingdom of Mistral, and lastly was the Kingdom of Vacuo. Apparently, some of the kingdoms have much different weather with Atlas being on the icy-continent of Solitas.

He was going to observe some more until he heard Saitama call for him. That was when he noticed that he had been standing in the same spot for several minutes now observing the world map, he looked around and saw that people were staring at him curiously. He stared back at them, and they all looked away with their curiosity sated. Proceeding to walk over to where Saitama was seated at a booth, he sat across from Saitama and was sorting out information that he learned about Remnant in his head. Deciding which information to share to Saitama first. He looked up and saw Saitama leaning on his hand as his stomach growled more ferociously this time compared to when they were in the dimension gap.

He heard a slight cough, Genos looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sup bitches, I'll be your waiter for the afternoon."

Standing in front of the duo's table, was none other than Michael. That smirk still plastered on his face as he looked down at them with a piece of paper and pen in his hand.

"Now, what may I get for you two fine gentlemen?"

Genos continued staring up at him with wide eyes while Saitama proceeded to order his dish.

"Steak with extra barbecue, cook it however you like. For sides I want fries with extra ketchup, and a glass of water."

Michael wrote down Saitama's order with a nod as he glanced at Genos, awaiting for his order.

"Well? You gonna continue to stare at me like you're in love or are you going to order your meal?"

Genos broke out of his trance and nodded his head as he just ordered a drink. Michael wrote it down while nodding his head again. He then looked down at the duo.

"So, how's Remnant working for you guys?"

"How're you here?" was Genos' response.

"Because I can be," Michael responded with an evil smirk, he then looked over to Saitama. "So, how's it going for you, baldy?"

Genos' eyes lit up, "I would like to know the same thing, sensei."

Genos used Michael's question to his advantage to get Saitama's opinion on how he felt on being here, but then he noticed that Saitama's face slumped down a bit. Huh, must have been when Michael called him a baldy. Genos looked over to Michael to see that his smirk widened at Saitama's look on his face. He proceeded to pat the top of Saitama's head and let out a nice "ooooh" sound.

"Well, it seems like he gets like this when people call him bald, huh?" Michael questioned. "Well, sorry 'bout that bud, I just like fucking with people!"

Saitama just looked down at the table, "Please get our food ready."

Michael shrugged before walking away.

Genos sighed before he stared at Saitama. "Sensei, I've gathered some new information on this world."

Saitama glanced at him, before looking away and rubbing his growling stomach.

"What'd you find?"

"There appears to be four kingdoms in this world. The kingdom, as you know, we're already in is the Kingdom of Vale. The other three kingdoms in this world are the Kingdom of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. The weathers between the kingdoms seem to be a bit different, as to be seen with the continent Atlas resides on being a pure white on the world map signifying that it must be a cold area. There also seems to be what people call in this world, 'Huntsmen and Huntresses', who fight against creatures they call, 'Grimm', beings of darkness. Then, there appears to be a group called the White Fang, but I'm not quite sure if it's a group or an army."

"So... these 'Huntsmen and Huntresses' seem to be like heroes back in our world?" Saitama questioned, more interested about the Huntsmen and Huntresses than the White Fang.

"Similar to them," Genos answered as Michael brought Saitama his food and gave them their drinks.

Saitama began eating his steak at a fast pace while Genos took a sip of his drink. He nodded in thanks for Michael's services who merely just nodded back before returning to the "Employees Only" area, but once he did, a loud pitched scream could be heard as well as Michael's shouting.

 _"DAMMIT, GAVIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_

 _"WOT?! STOP IT, MICHAEL! UUUGH! BLOODY HELL!"_

To say the least that everyone in the restaurant didn't hear anything would be an understatement as some people left the restaurant without having finished their meals because of the ruckus, but they did leave their check on the table; no tip though because of the loudness of the employees. Saitama and Genos watched as people left as Saitama finished the last of his steak and gulped down his drink, letting out a satisfied sigh and a loud burp.

"Oh shit, where'd everyone else go?" Michael questioned, coming out of the "Employees Only" area. He looked over to Saitama and saw that he finished his meal already as he walked over to them. "So, seconds or are you all full?"

Saitama patted his stomach in satisfaction, "All full."

Michael smirked and placed the check down on the table, "Good. Hope you boys got some Lien on you, since you're gonna have to pay 50 Lien with 4% tax! So that'll be a grand total of 52 Lien!"

Saitama's jaw dropped, "What?"

Michael's smirk disappeared, "What? You guys don't have any damn cash?!"

"We just arrived to this world!" Genos argued.

"Oh right," Michael muttered while rubbing his chin.

"You take yen?" Saitama questioned, putting the yen that he got from Genos down on the table.

Michael looked at him like he was stupid, and just nodded his head no.

Saitama didn't look surprised as he had no choice, so he glanced at Genos who glanced back. The two nodded their heads before Saitama slowly got up and moved so fast, that multiple afterimages of himself was left behind while Genos disappeared in a blur. Michael just stood there with a confused look on his face before it became enraged and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"DINE AND DASH!"

A ruckus was heard inside the kitchen as people yelling were heard, but they didn't bother following them. They were long gone by the speed they moved. Michael clicked his tongue in annoyance before muttering a bunch of profanity under his breath while getting back to work, he looked out at the amount of customers they had... and there were none. Apparently they all left with their bills on the tables after the ruckus when he shouted at Gavin earlier.

Michael then entered the "Employees Only" area and turned on the T.V. and switched to the news channel, what came up made him swear.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _"A bald man and a cyborg were seen earlier this afternoon in Vale. One witness says that a bald man reportedly 'tripped' and smashed through several dozen building as a cyborg followed after him. They are now wanted for the destruction of property and the potential harm of innocents."_

* * *

 _After the dine and dash..._

Saitama and Genos had dashed out of Achievement Diners as fast as they could and out onto the streets of Vale. Saitama swerved out of the way so he didn't hurt any citizens on accident, while Genos sped along behind him, also swerving out of the way so he doesn't harm any innocents. Genos' eyes then widened when he saw Saitama swerve out of the way of a vehicle, which he could've jumped over. What happened next was that Saitama crashed through dozens and dozens of buildings, making them collapse, but Genos followed on behind him as he moved every citizen out of the way in the blink of an eye so they wouldn't get crushed by the collapsing buildings.

That process repeated for the other dozen buildings Saitama crashed through before he managed to stop himself while almost falling over in the process. Like what happened when he dodged Genos' attack in the valley that he completely decimated with the destruction spreading for hundreds of miles in the distance, hell it even split the clouds in the sky.

Genos finally caught up with Saitama as he looked around, and saw that citizens were staring at them. He sighed. This wasn't going to go well, wasn't it? He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He came face to face with an officer of the authority. Yep, he was right.

"You're coming with us," the officer said.

Genos ignored him as he looked back in the area where Saitama was previously at. His eyes widened, he lost sight of Saitama! So he propelled himself forwards with the rocket-like engines that were built into him, propelling him to such speeds that he seemed to disappear in front of the officer who immediately called for backup with a look of shock on his face.

With Genos, when he had activated his thrusters, he immediately spotted Saitama laying down on a bench in the park. He immediately stopped himself in front of the clearly relaxed Saitama.

"Sensei, did we just do a dine and dash?"

Saitama looked away, "Uh, yeah."

"Stop those criminals!" came the yell of an officer.

Saitama and Genos looked over to where the yell came from, and to their surprise, the cop was pointing at them. Their eyes widened.

One thought ran through their heads.

 _"Why're they calling me a criminal?"_

* * *

 _Huh, okay. Ended up being much longer than anticipated for the first chapter, but that happens when you're typing 144 WPM while your mind is on overdrive... do leave reviews on what you thought! Lengthy please! Point out flaws so I may fix them to help make this a better story, and for the love of god, please do point out facts that I tend to leave out._

 _Also, if you're going to flame, please write in proper grammar and proper reasoning... I don't want a YouTube comments section flame._

 _Updates might vary if you originally follow my stories!_

 _Lien = $1 in U.S._

 _The Achievement Hunter crew will sometimes play an important part to the story and sometimes will not. They're mostly for comedic purposes. Also, I hope Saitama and Genos were in-character._


	2. You're Coming With Us

_Chapter 2: You're Coming With Us_

"Sensei, do you think it was a good idea to stay here?"

"No idea..."

It had been a few days since the event of our heroes being identified as criminals had passed. Seeing as to how they weren't with the cops, they obviously had not been stopped by the cops, but that also didn't mean they ran or anything. They also hadn't fought the cops. So how did it come to them escaping the reaches of the cops and not being captured?

Let's take a look at what happened, shall we?

* * *

 _Several days ago..._

"Stop those criminals!"

"Wait, why're we being called the criminals here?" Saitama inquired, clearly confused as to why the cop was calling them criminals.

Soon enough, Saitama's question was answered by several cop cars pulling up in front of them as the officers filed out of the vehicles and took cover behind their doors with their weapons pointed at them.

"You are hereby arrested with the charges of property destruction and the potential harm of innocents!"

Saitama stared at the cop with the confusion on his face replaced with a blank look. He looked over to Genos.

"Oi, Genos. Is what he's saying true?"

Genos glanced over to Saitama before averting his attention to the cops who still had their weapons pointed at them. Ready to shoot at a moment's notice if they showed any signs of retaliating. Genos blinked several times, wondering if he should tell Saitama the truth about him almost harming innocents by swerving out of the way of that car, and flying through dozens and dozens of buildings and collapsing them entirely. Luckily, if he weren't there, a lot of people could've died by the falling debris. It was quite a serious incident if you thought about it realistically.

Genos mentally shrugged, he would tell him the truth either way.

"Yes, sensei. What the officer is saying is true."

Saitama picked up a pebble as he tossed it around in the palm of his hand. He sighed before he looked at Genos with a serious look on his face.

"Oi, Genos. Nobody died, right?"

"No innocents were harmed, sensei. They were all moved out of the way of the falling debris."

Saitama's serious look disappeared as fast as it came.

"Ah, that's good."

Saitama then tossed the pebble up into the sky. The pebble flew up at a ridiculous speed, going so high that it reached the clouds. Slowly, it began descending as it picked up speed and power. Though one unfortunate being was unlucky enough to have been crushed entirely by the pebble. It fell out of the sky and landed on the pavement. Feathers floating down to surround it.

...

...

...

"BIRDY, NOOOOOO!"

"FIRE AT THEM!"

"Wait... what?" Genos voiced his confusion.

Genos' confusion was shared with Saitama's as they stood there while the cops fired at them. The bullets ricocheted off of Genos' metal body; while the bullets just flat out flattened upon impact with Saitama's skin. Their confusion levels were sky high right now. The cops just started firing at them because of a pebble that hit - killed - a bird? What was wrong with these cops?! This misunderstanding was on another level, big time.

To make matters worse, someone swooped in and wrapped their arms around both Genos and Saitama before they disappeared with a sound of what sounded like shattering glass. It had only infuriated the cops more as they stopped their barrage of bullets to see hundreds of flattened bullets on the pavement, and a bunch of bullet holes in nearby buildings due to them ricocheting off of Genos' metal body. Then the cops looked around them as they saw frightened civilians. Families were cuddled together, couples were holding onto each other like their life depended on it, and children were crying. The cops put down their guns before they all walked up to the civilians and apologized immediately. Their anger subsided with the sight of the civilians.

A cop - who appeared to be of higher standing - stepped forwards, a megaphone in his hand.

"Citizens! We of the Vale Police Department apologize deeply for the damage we have caused! We will use our own funds to repair the damages we've done!"

Honestly, some of the citizens believed that the cop should've said more than just those few words. Some of their homes had dozens of bullet holes in them, and what does he say? A short apology! The cop noticed the looks on several of the citizen's faces at his words, so he coughed lightly into his hand before speaking into the megaphone once more.

"I know we should've said more, but those two are criminals that we need to report to the higher-ups immediately! Come on, men!"

The cops hopped back into their vehicles as they all drove off back to the Vale Police Department.

It was only going to get worse for Saitama and Genos...

* * *

 _Present..._

"I have the same opinion, sensei."

Saitama and Genos were leaning against crates in a abandoned warehouse as Saitama did absolutely nothing. He just sat there with the usual blank look on his face. Genos, on the other hand, was impatiently tapping his finger on the cement floor of the abandoned warehouse as his eyes were narrowed. Then his tapping stopped as both he and Saitama looked over to the corner of the abandoned warehouse. In the corner of the abandoned warehouse was a door opening up slowly, revealing a man who stood at the height of 6'3 with orange hair as his bangs were covering his right eye. He wore a white suit, black pants, shoes, gloves, and a hat. A gray scarf that was barely noticeable in the darkness of the warehouse was also seen on him.

He walked over to Saitama and Genos, twirling a cane in his hand.

"Well, gentlemen. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man spoke, taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Hi," Saitama responded as he nodded his head at the man.

Genos, however, just stared at the man. He began scanning the man while his eyes narrowed slightly at the new types of information he was receiving than he normally should. The man merely glanced at Genos' eyes before he looked away and took a drag of his cigar.

"Gentlemen, it seems that you two have been wondering as to why we forcibly kidnapped you in front of those cops," he puffed out smoke before a smirk formed on his lips, "it's because you two have a mysterious... semblance, and modifications."

The man stared at Saitama as he walked over to him, and pointed the end of the cane at Saitama's face. The tip of the cane opened up, revealing a reticle.

"It's also because you two almost interrupted an operation of ours. If it weren't for _her_ taking an interest in you two new rookies, then I would've killed you right here and right now," the man nearly snarled out when he had mentioned the person in his statement.

"What'd I do?" Saitama asked plainly.

The man threw his cigar down onto the ground before crushing it with his cane.

"I may be a gentlemen, but right now I don't have the patience for your questions," he answered before taking out another cigar and lighting it.

"Roman Torchwick, wanted criminal. Theft, murder, and more. What do you want with us?" Genos inquired after he had finished scanning the now identified Roman Torchwick.

Roman turned around to face Genos with his smirk still plastered on his face, "Ah ah ah, you aren't in any position to question _me_ , but it is I who is in the position to question _you_."

Genos stood up as he glared at Roman while aiming the palm of his hand at him, "Answer my question or I'll make you answer me by force, criminal."

Roman aimed his cane at Genos, the tip of it flicking open once more, "Oh? So you wanna play it this way, huh?"

Genos didn't answer Roman's question as he disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of a startled Roman. Roman nearly spat out his cigar due to his reflexes kicking in and barely ducking down in time to avoid a kick that held so much power, it still launched him backwards from the force that was generated from it. Roman recovered in midair though as he did a flip before closing the tip of his cane and smashing it into the ground to balance himself. He looked at Genos, his smirk gone and replaced with a look of annoyance. The tip of Roman's cane opened up once more while he pointed it at Genos. Genos stood there, waiting for what the cane was going to fire.

Roman pulled the trigger.

What came out of the cane was what Genos wasn't - and at the same time, was - expecting to see. What appeared to be a flare shot out from the tip of Roman's cane while making a loud whistling sound before it impacted Genos in the chest. It exploded upon impact with Genos' chest, the cement underneath him cracking slightly from the explosion, and once the smoke cleared, Roman dropped his cigar this time due to him seeing a completely unharmed Genos. Not a single scratch on him, except for the fact that his shirt was completely torn to shreds. Roman regained his posture quickly because of his previous experiences he's dealt with before. He narrowed his eyes, not at Genos, but at someone who had appeared behind him with an umbrella in their hand.

He gestured to the person behind him by putting a finger to his throat and moving it back and forth in a slicing motion. It was only to incapacitate the cyborg since he wasn't entirely human, so he wouldn't die from it. The person behind Genos nodded their head before the hilt of the umbrella opened up. The tip of a sword came out of the umbrella as the person prepared to slice Genos' metallic throat.

It never happened though.

Saitama had blurred in front of the person before yanking the umbrella out of their hand and flicking them in the forehead. The flick was so powerful that the person was launched towards the wall of the abandoned warehouse at blinding speeds before a large crater appeared on said wall.

"Oops, hope I didn't injure them too bad," Saitama said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, sensei!" Genos yelled in appreciation.

"No problem," Saitama replied with a nod of his head.

He then looked at Roman. Roman looked at Saitama's facial features and noticed that his expression hadn't changed at all when they brought them here a few days ago. He had been observing their actions for the past few days that they've been here, but the thing that he wanted to know the most was why the baldy had absolutely no emotions plastered on his face. He muttered something under his breath before he pulled out another cigar and lit it; inhaling, and exhaling the smoke as a thought ran through his head.

 _"What'd I get myself into?"_

"Neo, you still conscious?" Roman asked, taking another drag of his cigar.

The now identified Neo didn't answer Roman's question, he looked over to Neo's figure which was still lodged into the large crater. Neo was a short female who had half pink and half brown hair. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white heels. Down underneath her unconscious figure was her umbrella and several necklaces which had snapped due to the force from Saitama's flick.

Roman sighed, aiming his cane at Saitama, "I'm not giving up just yet, not in this damn cruel world."

He fired at Saitama, but Saitama just tilted his head to the side as his arm blurred before revealing that he had caught Roman's ammunition that was just shot. He then casually tossed it back to Roman who dove out of the way, the result was an enormous explosion that blew away the entire abandoned warehouse and leaving an even larger crater than the one that Neo had previously been lodged in. Roman got up, his cigar on the ground once more as he sighed before grabbing his fourth cigar, and lighting it.

His cane was laid out on the ground beside him whilst Neo was now conscious due to the resulting explosion tossing her body around. She shakily got up, and looked around. Her different colored eyes scanning the area around her, before her gaze fell upon Saitama and Genos. She grabbed her umbrella whilst disappearing with a sound of shattering glass being heard. She appeared right behind the duo. Aiming for Saitama first, she thrust her umbrella blade forwards, but Saitama turned around as his eyes met Neo's. She stopped - or more like - Saitama stopped her thrust by catching the blade between his middle and index finger.

He then yanked her forwards and grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket, eyes narrowed.

"What's a child doing here?"

Neo glared at Saitama, attempting to yank her umbrella free from his grip, but his grip didn't budge an inch. It wasn't long that he held Neo by the scruff of her jacket when he felt the tip of Roman's cane press against the back of his bald head.

"End of the line, baldy! You'll be saying hello to dreamland soon! To correct your mistake as well. Neo here, isn't a child."

Genos then ran forwards and slapped away Roman's cane, before landing a punch to his face, but was met with what seemed to be like an invisible barrier which reduced the impact for Roman; so instead of being flung dozens of meters, Roman was only pushed back several feet. Genos' eyes narrowed at the sight.

"You dare threaten sensei?!" Genos questioned, which sounded more like a demand.

"Oh yes I do, cyborg," Roman answered before tossing what seemed to be a red crystal before he shot it.

The result was an explosion of fire. The ground tore underneath the power of it as Roman laughed in triumph, but his laughing soon stopped as he saw Genos walk through the flames. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before he felt Genos land a solid hit on his face. Roman knew he was in the air due to the breeze he felt as he spun, and he knew that he was damaged badly with the blood that leaked from his mouth. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, spitting out blood. Man, there was even a few teeth that he spat out!

Roman looked up groggily, seeing the imposing figure of Genos above him, he merely took a drag of his cigar before exhaling it right into his face.

"You pack a punch, damn cyborg," Roman muttered, "depleted my aura in two hits."

Roman then felt his scroll in his pocket ring, he scoffed, "What a perfect time to call."

Saitama, still holding Neo by the scruff of her jacket, walked over. He looked down at the downed figure of Roman - who was still exhaling smoke in Genos' face - before he looked up at Genos, then back down to Roman.

"Oi, what's that ringing in your pocket?" Genos questioned.

He scoffed once more before taking his scroll out of his pocket, "This here, cyborg, is a scroll."

"What's a scroll?" Saitama inquired while Neo disappeared with a sound of shattering glass, then she reappeared back in his grip but this time, Neo had her umbrella in her hand.

"Neo. I'm positive that you just disappeared and escaped, but why come back into his grasp?" Roman inquired, ignoring Saitama's question.

Neo glared at Roman before she pointed to herself, a random location, to Saitama, then made a poof gesture with her hands. Roman glanced up at Saitama.

"Neo, there's no way he moved that fa-"

"Answer sensei's question!" Genos intervened.

Roman put up his hands, "Alright, alright. Can't believe baldy here hasn't heard of a scroll either."

Roman swore for a moment that he saw Saitama slump a little bit at him being called bald, "A scroll is a device that you can use to call, message, or moderate your aura levels with. It can also be used to record videos and such. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Saitama and Genos both had the same thought.

 _"Oh, so it's just a smartphone."_

Eventually, Roman got sick and tired of the ringing of his scroll so he ignored the call before putting it back into his pocket. Genos glared down at Roman, deciding that it truly was his time for questioning, not Roman's.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Classified."

"Who are you working for?"

"Classified."

"Why'd you call us rookies?"

"Look at the news."

"What's an aura and a semblance?"

"Read a book."

...

"Sensei, he's not disclosing any sensitive information to us. What do we do?" Genos questioned, turning around to face Saitama.

Saitama - who wasn't really paying attention to what Genos questioned - was picking his nose with his free hand as he shrugged and responded with a random answer, "I don't know, take them."

Genos' eyes widened, "Sensei! Your wisdom truly knows no bounds!"

He then turned back to face Roman with a glare, "You're coming with us."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Oh, for fuck's sake..."

While on the other hand, Saitama flung his booger as it hit Neo right in the cheek. She glared at Saitama with a slightly disgusted look on her face whereas Saitama was just staring back at her, his finger back in his nose.

Somehow, Neo couldn't help but feel threatened by that one action.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on an airship to Beacon Academy..._

"Oh! I can't believe my little sister is attending Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her little sister, Ruby Rose, close to her chest.

Yang Xiao Long was a blonde young woman - or teenager - who had purple eyes. Her outfit consisted up of a tan jacket; underneath she wore a yellow crop top which exposed a bit of her large cleavage with an emblem on the shirt that covered her left breast. For pants, she wore black mini-shorts. Yang's little sister, Ruby, though, didn't have blonde hair nor purple eyes. She had silver eyes with black hair that faded to red at the tips, her attire consisted of entirely black and red.

Currently, she was still being held in a bear hug by her older sister, who had been showering her with compliments.

"Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang said proudly.

Ruby looked up at Yang, "I don't wanna be the bee's knees, okay? I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"It's going to be so exciting though!"

"I know it's exciting, but I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special," Ruby said, slumping slightly.

Yang walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her as she was about to say something, before the news channel caught her attention.

 _"Roman Torchwick, who continues to avoid authorities, was spotted robbing a Dust shop several days ago. If you have a clue to where his whereabouts are, contact the Vale Police Department. Now, for two new dangerous criminals who popped up lately, if you see a bald man in pajamas and a blonde cyborg - who civilians believe to be an Atlesian prototype - following him around, do contact the Vale Police Department as well. They were said to have also not been affected by Dust bullets, and that the bald man is an extremely dangerous individual. Witnesses say the bald man crashed through dozens and dozens of buildings, collapsing every single one of them without any effort on his part. Fortunately, no innocents were harmed in the process. Witnesses have also stated that he tossed a pebble into the air and killed a bird in the process. Earlier today, there were also reports on an abandoned warehouse being blown to smithereens by what authorities assume to have been caused by crates of Dust."_

"Sheesh, things have been really getting out of hand lately, huh?" Yang asked while nudging Ruby slightly with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess so..." muttered Ruby.

Their attention was then averted from the news to the hologram of a blonde woman who had her hair tied into a bun. She wore a white long-sleeved pleated top; on her lower body she wore a black high-top pencil skirt, black boots, and a black cape with a purple inside. To finish it all off, she wore ovular glasses.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy!"

"Who's that?" Yang questioned.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among the privileged few who have been granted the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Currently, our world is experiencing a time of peace, but as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it will become your duty to uphold this peace. You've demonstrated courage for this task, and now it is our turn. We will provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The holographic image of Glynda then disappeared as Ruby ran over to the window and looked out of it.

"You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Guess home isn't too far after all," Yang said, smiling.

It was nice moment, until a blonde guy ran past. Holding his mouth as drops of vomit leaked through the open spaces of his fingers. Yang glanced at the blonde, seeing him run somewhere on the airship.

"Well, guess some people don't enjoy the view."

Ruby glanced down at Yang's shoes as she backed away with a disgusted look on her face, "Ew, Yang! You got vomit on your shoe!"

Yang looked down at her shoe, "Gross! Get it off!"

"Go away, go away, go away!" Ruby yelled as Yang chased her around.

* * *

The airship to Beacon Academy had finally arrived at its destination as the blonde guy from before ran off the airship and unloaded the contents of his stomach into the trashcan. Ruby and Yang had stepped off of the airship as they admired the view they got of Beacon Academy. It was going great for Ruby, she was admiring the weapons of her... fellow students who were two years older than her or more. Though the greatness lasted only for a bit when Yang ditched her to go meet up with her friends. It only got worse when she bumped into a girl's luggage, knocking everything over. The girl had been entirely garbed in white, and turned out to be the heir of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.

Currently, she was waving a vial of Dust in Ruby's face as sprinkles of it flew out.

"Do you know what this is?!" Weiss questioned, "This is Dust! Purified Dust from the Schnee Quarry!"

Weiss, in her fit of anger, didn't notice that the Dust was practically flying out and all over the place as some of it got on Ruby's face causing her to sneeze.

"Aaah... aaah... CHOO!"

The result was an explosion.

Literally.

The two girls stood there for several seconds before Weiss snapped at Ruby.

"You complete dolt!"

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a bit too young to attend Beacon?!"

"Sorry..."

"This isn't just a sparring and practice type of combat school!"

"I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby snapped, after having enough of her apologies being discarded by the "princess."

As soon as Ruby said that, a girl entirely clad in black arrived on the scene. She held a vial in her hand that was dropped from the earlier explosion and a book in the other, "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world."

Weiss smiled, "Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces."

Weiss's smile turned into a look of anger before she took the vial of Dust out of the girl's hand before stamping away as two men garbed in black began picking up the dropped cases full of Dust. Once they were finished with that, they followed on behind Weiss. After seeing that they were gone, Ruby turned to her side hoping to talk to that girl clad entirely in black, but as soon as she did that, she saw the girl walking away. She then slumped down onto the ground.

"This is Beacon..." she muttered to herself.

As if it was planned out, a shadow loomed over her. The blonde guy from earlier held out his hand for her, "Hey, I'm Jaune."

Ruby took Jaune's hand as he pulled her up, "Ruby... say, aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune just stared at her.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _Baldy-kun and friends..._

Currently, the group of four which consisted up of Saitama, Genos, Neo, and Roman, were all cramped together in one hotel room on the 20th floor. Neo had used her semblance to make them look like different people as Roman paid for the room of four.

They were all currently huddled together on Saitama's bed, mainly due to the reason that Saitama had plopped Neo on his shoulders and she wouldn't get off since she was too busy trying to stab into his ridiculously thick skin with knives that all shattered or bent on impact hence the reason why she's avoiding the use of her umbrella. The group of four - excluding Neo - were watching the news channel. When they listened to it, Saitama's and Genos' eyes widened when they found out that they were truly branded as criminals in this world, mainly Saitama since he was considered extremely dangerous. Roman looked away from the T.V. as he rubbed his chin.

"There, one of your questions is answered," he said.

Genos glanced at him, "How would this answer one of our questions?"

"Well, you wanted your answer on why I called you guys rookies, right? This is the answer, becoming recognized as a criminal. Welcome to the Underworld, folks," Roman said sarcastically while clapping his hands slowly, "Now all you need is black suits and red ties then you're all set to go."

"That doesn't sound too bad actually..." Saitama agreed, nodding his head.

"Wait a minute, you seriously ar-"

"Genos, let's get ourselves black suits and red ties later!" Saitama declared.

"Yes, sensei!"

"You gotta be kidding..." Roman muttered, shaking his head.

Neo just merely stared at Saitama and Genos, a blank look on her face before her appearance changed before their eyes and she walked over to the table and grabbed Roman's Lien that he left on the table and made her way out the door. Roman shook his head once more.

"Even Neo agrees? She also took the rest of my cash that I had on hand!" Roman said, pinching his temples now.

"Now that she's getting our new outfits, why don't you answer more of our questions?" Genos interrogated.

Roman stared into Genos' eyes, "Fine. Which one do you want answered next?"

"What is an aura and a semblance?"

Roman folded his arms and scoffed, "Really? You can find info on those anywhere in any bookstore."

"Okay then," Genos started, breaking eye contact with Roman as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a drink for him and Saitama, "I'll believe you for now."

"Next question, who are you working for?" He demanded, handing the drink to Saitama, who opened it up only for it to explode right in his face, soaking him from top to bottom.

Roman glared at him, "Classified! If I were to tell you, that bitch would turn me to ashes!"

Genos leaned in towards Roman, so close that Roman became extremely disturbed by it.

"You will answer us eventually," Genos stated with certainty, "it will happen."

Roman pushed Genos away, not responding to his statement whilst in the background, Saitama was taking off his pajamas and wringing them out on the balcony of their hotel room. After he was finished with that, Saitama re-entered the room in his underwear as his pajamas hung over the edge of the railing on the balcony. He looked around the room for any extra pair of clothes, unfortunately there was none. He wriggled his finger around in his ear while he began wandering around the room, waiting for Neo to return with their new outfits. Fortunately, it was at that exact moment Neo returned. She opened up the door, with several bags full of clothing in one hand, and several bags full of ice cream in the other hand.

She locked eyes with Saitama, before looking down. Her eyes met with the sight of his boxers before she looked away and dug her hand into one of the bags and took out a black suit, and a red tie. Saitama took the black suit and red tie.

"Oh, thanks," Saitama said, nodding his head as he took off the tags on the pieces of clothing before putting them on.

Neo then walked over to Genos, holding out the black suit and red tie for him which he took with a quick "thanks" and a nod of his head as well. Neo then walked over to Roman, holding out the same black suit and red tie that she got for both Saitama and Genos. He looked down at her, a blank look on his face.

"What? You think I need to wear this damn outfit as well?"

Neo nodded her head, a playful smirk making its way onto her face.

"You bought this with my money."

She nodded.

"Where is it?"

She pointed her finger up then swooped it downwards.

"You wasted it all?"

She nodded again.

Roman then stood up, grabbing the black suit and red tie in the process as he kicked a table over in annoyance, "Okay, why the hell are we acting like we're friends?! All of us!"

Saitama, Genos, and Neo glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Dammit! You two literally crushed us not too long ago; took us with you when I believed we were going to be tied up and interrogated, but here we are acting like we're friends!" Roman yelled, clearly a bit pissed off as he looked over to Saitama, "You as well, baldy! What the fuck is up with your semblance? Its power is ridiculous."

"Do not question sensei's power! For even he does not know," Genos answered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Roman inquired.

"I once witnessed first hand a portion of sensei's power. It was more than enough to alter the shape of clouds, and to obliterate landscapes that are as tall and wide as mountains," Genos explained.

"I call bull," Roman started, "I've never heard of a semblance with such power. If he really does have the power that you speak highly of, then why isn't he renowned as a famous Huntsman or criminal?"

"Don't lie to me," began Genos, "you saw it at the abandoned warehouse. What sensei did. He flicked Neo once, which was more than enough to render her unconscious. You also saw how he caught your ammunition effortlessly and tossed it back just as effortlessly as he had caught it with dozens of more power than it could've packed originally."

Roman clicked his tongue, "Even though what you've said to me has been proven true, I will not believe it until I see it with my very own eyes. The power to alter the shape of clouds, and to obliterate structures as high and wide as mountains, but do not dodge my previous question!"

The atmosphere then shattered when Saitama joined in on the conversation, "Genos, we got any food in the fridge?"

"I don't think we do, sensei," Genos started, walking over to the fridge and opening it, "we just have snacks, but no food to provide us with the needed nutrition."

Saitama scratched the back of his head, "That sucks."

Roman grabbed his cane before he smacked the back of Saitama's head with it in anger. The question he had asked had been avoided, dammit!

* * *

Several hours passed after the slight outburst Roman had. He took off his hat and tossed it somewhere on the floor, Roman felt his anger subside slightly when Neo tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her to see that she was pointing at the black suit and red tie that he was still holding in his hand. He held it out to her.

"What? Don't tell me you wanna try it on."

Neo nodded whereas Roman just rolled his eyes before handing it to Neo. After receiving the black suit and red tie, Neo walked past Saitama - who was heading to the bathroom - as she entered the bathroom and slammed the door right in Saitama's face. Saitama just stood there, staring at the door. A horrified expression then came upon his face as he began knocking on the door while rubbing his stomach.

"Come on... come on..." Saitama muttered to himself.

A few minutes passed before the bathroom door finally opened, revealing Neo dressed in a black suit and red tie as she slung her umbrella over her shoulder. She looked up at Saitama, who glanced down at her, before he ran into the bathroom and tossed Neo out. He slammed the door so hard that the hinges flew off as the door itself collapsed down onto the bathroom floor.

Saitama didn't pay any heed to it though.

Genos poked his head into the bathroom, "Sensei! Do you need any toilet paper?"

Saitama sat on the toilet, a blank look on his face as he stared at Genos. He held out his hand, taking the toilet paper that Genos offered him with a nod of appreciation.

Later, the sound of the toilet flushing could be heard throughout the entire hotel room along with the sounds of running water. Saitama walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed, he grabbed a comic book that was laying nearby. The cover read: "X-Ray and Vav."

Silence continued to reign throughout the room. Everyone else seemed to be doing their own things. Neo appeared to be eating a cup of Neapolitan ice cream with a smile on her face at the table that Roman had kicked over in his fit of anger; her feet were too short to reach the floor though, so her legs were just swinging back and forth. Roman on the other hand, was just sitting opposite from Neo as he was on his scroll. He appeared to be looking through websites and checking the news every once in a while whilst twirling his cane at the same time. Genos was just tinkering with his body since Dr. Kuseno wasn't here in this world with them, so he felt it was his duty to check his body every once in a while.

The silence was shattered when Roman's scroll began ringing. He clicked his tongue, his finger moving to the answer button. He pressed the answer button, the first thing he heard was the noise of static, before his eyes narrowed. Genos walked up behind him with a screwdriver held in his hand.

"Put it on speaker."

Roman glared up at Genos as he unwillingly put it on speaker. A voice reverberated throughout the room, catching everyone's attention.

 _"Roman, why have you and Neo not returned with the people I asked you to retrieve?"_ came a feminine voice from Roman's scroll.

He gulped slightly, glancing back at Genos who just yanked the scroll out of Roman's hand, "The people that you've asked to be retrieved are right here."

 _"Oh? Roman, did you possibly get captured... or did you bail?"_

Roman sat up to snatch the scroll away from Genos, but Genos was too fast as he twisted his body to the side.

"He has bailed. He joined us, stating that you're a 'bitch.'"

Neo's and Roman's eyes widened upon hearing Genos' response.

 _"Oh Roman. To think that you would bail. What happened to the belief that we couldn't be stopped? Your belief of not affording to lose?"_

Roman lunged at Genos before yanking the scroll out of his hand. He held the scroll close to his mouth.

"Don't listen to them. Their spouting nonsense."

 _"Okay, Roman, I want to hear this from you then. From you alone... did you bail or get captured?"_

"Neither."

 _'Then what is it?"_

"I don't know, but they seem to be giving us free reign of what we can do."

 _"Why's that?"_

Roman felt his eyes begin to twitch at the thought.

"I don't know the true answer to that. They seem to be confident in themselves, and flat out lazy."

 _"Then why don't you show them what it's like to be dominated? Crush their confidence?"_

Roman didn't answer.

 _"No answer? Oh Roman, don't tell me you got beat?"_ the female who was speaking said it in the most taunting manner.

Saitama stepped forwards at last. He took the scroll out of Roman's hand and held it close to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Who are you?"_

"Ah, I'm Saitama. Say, can we order any food?"

 _"..."_

Nothing but silence came from the scroll before a beep was heard.

"Ah, they hung up," Saitama said nonchalantly.

Everyone stared at Saitama as Roman came up to him and yanked the scroll out of Saitama's grip. A look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Neo, it seems that our dear _boss_ taunted us by calling us weak without even saying it," Roman said sarcastically, looking at Neo.

"I didn't hear anything like that," Saitama deadpanned.

Roman turned around to face Saitama, "Well, first of all, baldy, I'm not surprised you wouldn't have detected the mocking in her voice since you seem so devoid of any emotions. She's the type of person that I really wanna tear apart."

Neo smirked at the sadistic thought. Sitting up from her seat, Neo walked over to her bed before flopping down on it. She pulled the blanket over herself, before closing her eyes and attempting to drift off to sleep. Whereas Genos was thinking about their current position whilst Saitama just walked away from Roman without responding to him as he dug through their fridge and pulled out some of Neo's ice cream that she bought. He opened it up, walked over to his bed, and sat on the edge of it as he took bites of Neo's ice cream. He looked outside, seeing that the sun was just beginning to set. He then looked over to the clock beside his bed to check what time it was.

It was 8:05 PM apparently. He then felt the familiar sensation of metal colliding with his head. He turned around to see a bent knife on his bed. Looking up at the only suspect he could come up with, he stared at Neo, who pointed her finger at the ice cream in his hand. She nodded her head sideways. Saitama took another bite as he caught another knife between his index and middle finger. He plopped the knife down onto his bed, then he finished Neo's ice cream. He got up from his bed and tossed it into the trash can. He then walked out onto the balcony, grabbed his dry pajamas, and changed into them. Now back inside the room, he walked back to his bed. Saitama laid down while pulling the blankets over himself. He closed his eyes, passing out immediately.

Genos looked around the room, "There are only two beds since we got a room for four. So who's going to sleep with who?"

"I'm not gay," Roman deadpanned, folding his arms, "I'd prefer a bed to myself."

"Then you can just sleep on the floor."

"Ah ah ah, not happening."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Tell baldy to get out of his bed since I'm gonna be the one to occupy it."

"That is sensei's bed. You will not be allowed to sleep on it."

"What about you?"

"I am not worthy of it."

Roman clicked his tongue as he laid his eyes on Neo, "Neo, won't you move over to baldy's bed?"

Neo stared at Roman with a look on her face that clearly questioned if he was stupid. He sighed before making his way to the bathroom.

"I call tub," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Guess I'll just sleep on the floor then," muttered Genos.

He glanced back at Roman.

"I also have some questions to ask you tomorrow morning."

"The same could be said for you," was Roman's response as he closed the bathroom door.

Genos sighed, laying down on the floor.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **The plot begins to lay itself out! Hopefully Roman was in-character during most of this chapter, since when I wrote some of those parts, he seemed quite OOC for me. Neo was the easiest to write by far. We can also see that Roman has some sensitive information he doesn't want to hand out, and that Genos is trying to pry it out of him.**

 **Do point out errors.**

 **I appreciate the reviews you guys left! Man, this story did better than I expected for my first time. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	3. Moving Down in the World

_Chapter 3: Moving Down in the World_

It was quite a rowdy morning for our favorite group of four. Genos had woken up extremely early to check his body once more to see if he sustained any damages that could hinder him in a future fight. He grabbed a screwdriver nearby and began tinkering with his body a bit. The sounds of metal twisting and clanging began echoing throughout the room. It worked like a charm to wake up Neo, who was obviously annoyed by the fact that her sleep was interrupted because of her pulling her blanket over her entire body to drown out the sound. Genos glanced over in her direction and shrugged, before he began smashing a hammer against his chest.

The smashing of the hammer against his chest only intensified the clanging noise. It worked like a charm to wake Roman up though. The bathroom door burst open, revealing Roman who had a tired expression on his face as his hair was all over the place. He glanced at Genos before making his way back into the bathroom.

"Mind keeping it down, cyborg?" Roman questioned in a croaky voice, turning the water on to brush his teeth.

"I don't think I will be able to keep it down," Genos answered, clanging the hammer even harder to make the noise louder.

Roman spat out toothpaste, "I'll be damned, the cyborg can make jokes."

Genos merely ignored Roman's remark while he continued hammering his body. He stopped after several minutes of hammering at his body to only find that he made a slight dent in the spot he was hammering away at. He cocked an eyebrow, before tossing the hammer away. Which was unfortunate for Roman because he had to catch the hammer that was tossed at his face unknowingly by Genos. He tossed the hammer off the balcony, a scream of pain in the distance being his reward.

 _"Sounded like Junior,"_ Roman thought, walking out to the balcony and looking over the edge as he ruffled his messy hair.

Roman muttered something under his breath, turning back around to re-enter the hotel room. He didn't want to look down at the ground any longer, especially from the 20th floor of the hotel since for some reason, he had a strange feeling that someone was going to push him off of the building. Glancing around the hotel room, Roman noted that Saitama was still knocked out cold, judging by the snot bubble. Neo... well, she had an annoyed look on her face as her face stuck out from the bottom of her blanket while she glared at Genos. Speaking of Genos, Roman still had questions for him to answer.

He began to approach Genos, his feet sliding against the carpet every now and then. Genos immediately took notice of his presence getting closer and closer, so he turned around to face Roman. They came face to face, Roman with a calm look, and Genos with a look of suspicion. Roman walked over to the table and sat down on the chair as he gestured for Genos, with his arm, to sit down across from him. Genos glanced at Roman, before accepting the offer and seating across from him. The two could feel Neo's gaze on them, but they ignored it and proceeded with the agreement they made last night.

Roman took the opportunity to question first.

"What are you?"

"What could possibly make you ask that?" Genos inquired, eyebrow raised.

"It's my turn to question you, cyborg. Not yours."

Genos sighed, _"Why should I give out sensitive information if he doesn't give out his own?"_

"Classified."

Roman stared at him, taking note of how he was going to play the same game as him. He slowly extended his arm towards his cane, debating on whether if he should grab his cane and attempt to give him another beating, but he went against it after remembering what happened yesterday. Retracting his arm back to its original position, he laid it back down on the table and moved on to the next question.

"Which Kingdom do you hail from?"

Genos just winged it and said the first thing that came to mind, "Atlas."

"Then that must mean you're an Atlesian prototype, huh?"

"That is your choice to decide whether I am or not."

"I don't believe you're an Atlesian prototype though. You have many traits that Atlas isn't capable of producing."

Genos shrugged.

Roman moved onto his next question, "Why isn't the baldy renowned as a famous Huntsman or criminal for his strength?"

Hearing the same question from yesterday, Genos answered with another shrug after having given it some thought, "Sensei has always been misunderstood about his strength. People have believed that others weakened his opponents to the point where he defeated them in one punch. He has, most of the time, never been recognized for his immense strength, only by a few individuals who could see his true strength after having seen it up close, and sometimes, personal."

Roman glanced back at Saitama, "Huh, sucks for him."

Genos only nodded his head in agreement, remembering the times where the civilians back in their own world would jeer Saitama for being a cheater. Other heroes even participated in those obviously.

Roman took the chance to ask another question that had popped up in his mind with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Haven't you ever thought about how he has always been ridiculed by those who don't know his strength? What would happen if they were to see what he is truly capable of?"

Genos glared at Roman, "I already know where this is going, and the answer is no."

"Well, I'll give you some thought about it. Remember that you're known as criminals. It's only a part of a criminal's daily life," Roman stated, now staring at Genos, "That's all I have to ask... for now."

Genos folded his arms. It was his turn now to ask the questions. Though he had a feeling that he was going to get the same answers he had always gotten the previous times he asked. It eventually brought him to the point where he should ask a different question and then gather information from there before asking the more sensitive ones again.

"What do you need Dust for?"

"Now now, you seriously don't think I'll tell you my intentions _that_ easily, would you?" Roman taunted.

Genos ignored Roman's taunt, "Who is the person who called last night?"

"A bitch."

Genos pulled out a notebook and began writing in it, "Abitch was the person who called last night."

Roman didn't even bother to correct Genos as he glanced in Neo's direction only to see that her blanket was shaking slightly. She was definitely laughing silently underneath there. He blew his messy hair out of his face, watching Genos finish writing in his notebook. Genos put away his notebook by shoving it in the pockets of his suit. He stared at the surface of the table as he folded his arms, thinking of the next question to ask Roman.

He nodded his head, "What is an aura?"

"Read a damn book. Here's some facts for you though: Physical manifestation of one's soul, and serves like a second skin."

Genos absorbed the information like a sponge, _"Manifestation of one's soul? Serves like a second skin? This 'aura' is quite interesting. I'm positive Dr. Kuseno would be thrilled. Next question then..."_

"Why would you commit the atrocities that you have done in your life?"

Roman sneered, "It was to survive. This world is cruel. It is cold. I do what I must to survive."

Genos nodded his head, "I see. I guess that will be all for my questions... _for now._ "

Roman huffed while sitting up from his seat. He walked back to the bathroom to fix up his appearance, leaving Genos - who was still sitting - alone at the table. It was at this time that Saitama decided to get up. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the bathroom door only to hear the sound of the shower running. Saitama scratched the back of his head, walking away while grumbling something under his breath.

Saitama stopped dead in his tracks when he passed Genos, "Ah, Genos. You think you could make breakfast?"

"Gladly, sensei!" Genos exclaimed, bursting out of his seat and dashing into the kitchen with a look of pure determination on his face as he had left a trail of fire behind him.

"The carpet..." Saitama muttered, looking down at what used to be the carpet. It was nothing but a trail of ash after the fire magically extinguished on its own.

* * *

A few minutes haven't even passed before Genos came back from the kitchen, another trail of fire behind him. He had a look of pure horror on his face as he stopped in front of a confused Saitama.

"Sensei! I forgot we had no ingredients to make any food! Forgive me!"

"Genos, it's gonna be okay," Saitama started as he pumped his fist into the air, "we still have those magical buildings called restaurants!"

"Yes, sensei!" Genos agreed, pumping his own fist into the air.

Meanwhile, Neo peeked from under her blanket, a look of confusion visible on her face. She let out a silent yawn while pushing the blanket off of herself and getting out of bed. She stretched her arms, the sounds of cracking resonating within the room. She looked down at herself, realizing that she hadn't changed into her sleeping attire. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto her bed. Walking to the bathroom, which was still occupied by Roman, she gained a playful smirk on her face as she was about to barge in before Genos stopped her by putting his arm in her way.

He shook his head, "You might be blinded for life."

She nodded her head, the playful smirk disappearing by the thought of being blinded permanently. A disgusted look soon marred her face after she had deciphered what Genos meant. She nodded her head sideways, before walking over to the refrigerator and taking out ice cubes. Then she grabbed a cup before pouring water into it and then dumping the ice cubes in. She showed it to Genos; and pointed to the bathroom door.

Genos understood what she meant. So he nodded his head with a smile on his face. He opened up the door slowly, and allowed a smirking Neo to walk in. He closed the door and turned to face Saitama with a serious look on his face.

"Sensei, what do you think we should do now?"

Saitama rubbed his eyes, answering in his usual tone, "I don't know. Wing it?"

Genos' eyes lit up, literally, "Sensei! As usual, more words of wisdom come from you!"

Neo then came out from the bathroom with Roman trailing on behind her with a towel wrapped around his waist, and ice cubes visible in his hair. Roman seemed a bit pissed from Neo's prank as he re-entered the bathroom to dry himself off and get dressed. He then came out of the bathroom after several minutes with a smirk on his face.

It was... quite the fast change in attitude he had.

He walked towards the table in the room, grabbed his cane by the table, and placed it firmly down on the carpet.

"Gentlemen... and lady. I have plans for us on this wonderful day," Roman announced.

"I don't recall you ever being able to make plans for us since we forced you to come with us," Genos deadpanned.

"Shut it, cyborg," Roman responded, his smirk disappearing while he pulled out a cigar and then putting it away after he realized that they were still inside the hotel room.

Roman was about to speak before his scroll vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his scroll, and read the contents of the message that was sent to him. He let another smirk make its way onto his face at the contents of what he just read. He looked over to Neo, who looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.

"We got work to do, Neo," Roman said, walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Genos' hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Genos demanded.

"To work," was Roman's simple reply.

"You're not going anywhere."

Roman removed Genos' hand from his shoulder, and turned around to face him, "You know it's rude to hold up a man who's just trying to do his job."

Genos glared at Roman, "A criminal's job."

Genos wasn't just going let Roman and Neo leave just like that. They were criminals. Real criminals. Both he and Saitama might be marked as criminals by the authorities of this world, but in their world, they are heroes. The job Roman mentioned, had an extremely high chance of innocents dying and leaving places in ruins. He wasn't a criminal for nothing.

Though he couldn't help but reconsider the offer that Roman suggested.

"How about you come with us, gentlemen? Who knows... you might just meet _her,_ " Roman said.

Genos turned around to face Saitama, "Sensei! What do you think of his offer?"

Saitama - who wasn't listening as usual - was just looking around the room with a blank look on his face. He turned to face Genos, a questioning look on his face, "Huh?"

"Sensei, do you think we should go along with them on their job? There's a potential chance of us meeting the person who called last night. I personally feel like we shouldn't since it might involve a lot of casualties."

Saitama stared at Roman, who merely stared back.

"We could always put a stop to them," Saitama stated plainly.

"Sensei! You're right!" praised Genos as he turned around to face Roman, "As for your offer, we accept. Just take note that if there are any potential casualties: We will stop you."

Roman looked at Genos, "It won't involve any casualties. It's the type of job I'm quite good at. Besides, the job doesn't begin until about a week or two... or three."

Genos glared at him, "Then why'd you try leaving?"

It was at this moment that Roman knew... he fucked up.

"Escaping isn't going to work," Genos informed Roman.

Roman and Genos just continued their stare down until Saitama spoke up, "Can we go get breakfast at a nearby restaurant?"

Everyone present soon realized that they actually hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It was a good thing that Neo was there too, or else they probably wouldn't be able to get breakfast peacefully in the first place. She disguised them all as the people who checked in last night, except for Saitama since he was yet to use the bathroom after Roman had exited it.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The sounds of him brushing his teeth and turning on the shower were heard clearly through the wall. They waited for about twenty minutes until Saitama came out of the bathroom all dressed in his black suit and red tie. He really needed his hero uniform back. He glanced at Neo, who then disguised him as the person he entered the hotel with.

Unfortunately, he was still bald. Neo tried giving him hair for his disguise, but it just disappeared with the sound of shattering glass. She had also tried using a wig, but it upped and disappeared to wherever. So she just left him bald, deeming it was impossible for Saitama to have hair in her mind. Saitama was thoroughly affected by not being able to have hair.

They then left their hotel room, with Saitama leading in the front and them following on behind him. Exiting through the doors of the hotel, they explored the area in order to find a restaurant they could eat breakfast at. It didn't take them that long to find their destination, until they came upon a familiar restaurant. The restaurant they came upon was the "Achievement Diners" restaurant. It had been the first one Saitama and Genos visited in this world, and it was also the one that lead them to their fate of being deemed as criminals. Honestly, it hadn't been that long since they were last here.

They walked up to the doors of the restaurant and entered.

The sound of shattering glass resounded as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

Ruby Rose was starting to get a bad feeling when she heard Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, announce that the rumors of teams being formed were indeed true with Glynda confirming it as well. She didn't mind it, because that meant she could be on the same team as Yang! It was the last part he mentioned that sort of scared her; he stated that the first person that they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years! She couldn't help but feel like everything shattered right before her eyes.

Taking her position on the pad, Ruby heard Jaune begin to ask Ozpin some questions. First one being about what a landing strategy was, with Weiss being launched into the air in the background. Second being if they were being handed parachutes, with Nora Valkyrie, a playful and energetic girl, being launched into the air with a whoop of excitement. In the middle of his third question, he had already been launched into the air right behind Ruby.

"What exactly is a landing strategyyYYYY?!"

Maneuvering herself in midair, Ruby passed by Yang. Yang saw her and pulled down her black aviators to wink at her little sister before boosting herself forwards with a blast from her weapon, Ember Celica. She flew away from Ruby with a shout of excitement, leaving behind a mildly surprised Ruby as she looked at her surroundings for anybody that she could potentially partner up with.

As every second passed, she got closer to the ground.

With the ground just several dozen feet below her, Ruby maneuvered her way through trees, and latched onto nearby branches to slow down her descent as she landed down on the ground with a soft thud. She ran forwards, thinking to herself.

 _"Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. This is bad! What happens if I don't find her? What will I do if someone finds her first? I could always go with Jaune... he's a funny guy. He doesn't seem like the one to be able to fight though. Blake would work, too! She likes books and we could talk about books... but holding conversations would be hard... and I could also go-"_

Ruby came to a halt as she stopped dead in front of Weiss whom turned around at the exact moment she came to a halt.

Their eyes met.

 _"-with her maybe?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office he was overlooking the progress of the students. He took a sip of his coffee as Glynda approached him, her scroll in her hand as she too watched the progress of the students unfold.

"It appears that Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee have partnered up."

"It appears so," Ozpin replied, taking another sip of his coffee as he glanced out the window.

Glynda fixed her glasses, still staring down at her scroll to watch the students. She saw Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc partner up as they made their way through the Emerald Forest, dodging and killing Grimm along the way to their destination. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jaune flailing his sword around sloppily, and missing every swing he made at a Beowolf. Pyrrha had to help him many times to help kill the Grimm they encountered, but she looked like she didn't mind it.

"Ozpin, are you sure that Mr. Arc is ready for this level of combat?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee, "I believe that Mr. Arc has potential to grow to be a fine Huntsman one day. Just like Ms. Rose."

"I hope you are right," Glynda responded.

"I've made more mistakes in my life than most people have lived, and this is not one of them," Ozpin assured.

Glynda nodded her head in understanding, her scroll vibrating in her hand to show her a new notification. She checked it before showing it to Ozpin, who had to lean forwards in his seat to read it. After reading the message Glynda received, he leaned back in his chair before his own scroll vibrated. He checked his, and sure enough, it was the same notification Glynda received.

"Those criminals again," Glynda spoke in her usual stern tone, "They've been spotted with Roman Torchwick and an unidentified figure. Should we send Huntsmen to capture them immediately?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No. We need to gather information on these two new criminals. The bald one especially."

"And once you do?"

"We will send a team of Huntsmen or Huntresses in training to capture them alongside a qualified Huntsman or Huntress."

"May I ask why you're deciding to send Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to capture with what could possibly be a group of dangerous criminals?" Glynda inquired, not really approving Ozpin's decision on his part.

He took another sip of his coffee, "It will be a learning experience. They can't just be told about these experiences in their classes, they must experience it. To truly know, after they are full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses, what to expect and what it means to be one."

Glynda merely nodded her head in understanding, bringing up a live feed on her scroll. She saw officers of the Police Department of Vale and Huntsmen and Huntresses chasing after Saitama, Genos, Roman, and Neo. They saw all the Huntsmen and Huntresses engage them in combat, Glynda took note of how Saitama was effortlessly weaving through and dodging every attack that the Huntsmen and Huntresses sent at him. Ozpin looked curious as he took out his scroll and watched the live feed.

They watched with mild surprise as Genos leaped up into the air and swung his leg down onto the ground, creating a large crater, and launching several officers, Huntsmen, and Huntresses back. At the same time. they saw Saitama pick Neo up, take her weapon, and continue to hold her up like a child as he weaved through dozens of attacks without launching one of his own. A Huntsman then ran towards Saitama in a burst of speed, he appeared in front of Saitama and swung his weapon, which was a large sword, at blinding speeds as it was to only knock him unconscious. Many would've expected for the attack to connect, but the attack looked like it phased right through Saitama.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, curious at what Saitama just did, and the way he was moving his hand. It was like he was getting prepared to flick the guy. As soon as it seemed that the fight was going to reach its climax, the sound of shattering glass came from both Glynda and Ozpin's scrolls. They watched as the group of four disappeared in front of the eyes of many.

Ozpin put his scroll down and took a sip of his coffee, "Well, it seems that we found out a little bit of information... too bad we weren't able to see what he was going to do."

"Ozpin, may I voice my opinion?"

"You may, Glynda."

"I now believe that we should send several teams of full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses to capture those four," she fixed her glasses, "they have proved to be powerful enough to go against dozens of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and officers all at once. They also proved to be efficient enough to be able to escape from them in an instant, too."

"That doesn't seem like the right choice, Glynda," Ozpin responded, "Who knows what could possibly happen to those teams of full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses? If we were to lose them, then it wouldn't go so well with the battle against the never ending darkness, right?"

"You may have a point, but I am not so willingly going to let my students go on a mission that could possibly end their lives."

Ozpin sipped his coffee, "It is worth the risk. There are many pros, but there is also many cons to one's choices."

Glynda merely sighed in defeat, pulling up the live feed on her scroll to monitor the students back in the Emerald Forest. To say the least, she didn't expect them to be going up against a Death Stalker and a Nevermore at the same time.

* * *

 _Baldy-kun and friends..._

The sound of shattering glass resonated within the restaurant as people stared at the group of four with wide eyes. Every single person in the restaurant seemed to recognize Roman, Saitama, and Genos, but they didn't recognize Neo. Then all of a sudden, every Huntsmen or Huntress present in the restaurant stood up with their weapons unsheathed.

"Neo, why did your illusion come off?" Roman inquired, raising his cane and aiming it at a team of Huntsmen.

Neo simply shrugged in response to his question.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" came a familiar voice as Michael stepped out from the "Employees Only" area.

He spotted the group of four, before stepping back into the "Employees Only" area, his voice being heard, "Okay. I don't give a shit about what happens."

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in the restaurant took that as a cue to rush the group of four. Roman shot his cane while the four of them ran out of the restaurant with Michael's shout of anger reaching them.

 _"DAMMIT! LIKE SEVERAL DOZEN PEOPLE JUST PULLED A DINE AND DASH!"_

As they had ran out of the restaurant, the group of four ran past a Vale Police Department branch, which some of the Huntsmen entered and informed them about their getaway. Officers immediately spilled out from the Vale Police Department branch in their vehicles and chased after the group of four. The combined might of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and police officers managed to chase them down to another branch of the Vale Police Department. It was then that the group of four decided to stop running and fight back. That meant only Roman and Neo were the ones fighting back. So far, Saitama and Genos were dodging attacks. Bullets harmlessly ricocheted off of Genos' metal body, and bullets flattened upon contact with Saitama's skin.

Roman and Neo were retaliating against the Huntsmen and Huntress forces, the police were all focused on Saitama and Genos. Neo leaped over a sweeping attack of a Huntsman as she took out her umbrella, preparing to stab him through the neck; but Saitama appeared right behind her in a burst of speed before he picked her up like a child, and took her weapon. Neo began to flail her arms to break out of Saitama's iron grips. That's when Genos leaped up into the air and smashed his leg down onto the ground, forming a large crater. The force from the kick launched Huntsmen, Huntresses, and officers back. Saitama stared at him.

"Genos, you didn't seriously injure anyone, right?"

"It will only be a minor injury, sensei. If not, no injuries at all from what I can tell from these so called 'auras'," Genos responded, remembering the fact that Roman told him about it being a "second skin."

Saitama continued staring at him with a blank look on his face, "Okay."

A Huntsman suddenly appeared in front of Saitama, his weapon being a large sword as he swung it at blinding speeds, Saitama dodged it effortlessly as he moved out of the way so fast that it appeared to have phased right through him. Saitama then prepared to flick the guy unconscious, but right before he was going to do so, the sound of shattering glass was heard as they appeared in the middle of a forest.

Saitama unintentionally let his flick loose with a bit more power than he intended.

To say the least, it was effective for making their way back since he nearly cleared half the forest with the flick alone.

* * *

Minutes passed after their sudden arrival in the unknown forest. Currently, they were all adapting to their new surroundings and recovering from the recent turn of events that had happened all too fast. Whereas Roman was trying to comprehend what just happened...

"Did he just clear half the forest with a flick?" Roman stated the obvious, twisting his cane into the ground as he said so. His outfit torn slightly from the earlier fight.

"I wasn't joking around with you about sensei's power," Genos replied, walking on the path that Saitama just cleared for them.

"This is just ridiculous," Roman muttered under his breath, following on behind Genos along with the rest of them.

They followed on the path that Saitama created for quite some time. It looked like it went on for miles because none of them could even see the end of it yet. Just where did Neo teleport them to? Roman looked around at his surroundings. He saw trees in the distance that weren't caught up in the shockwave of Saitama's flick. His attention was then averted to the ringing scroll in his pocket. Picking it up, he heard a voice he didn't want to hear again so soon.

 _"Roman, I saw the news."_

"Oh, did you now, deary?" Roman asked as he stopped walking and saw Genos stare at him.

 _"It's all over the place. Wanted criminals escaping from dozens of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and officers during battle? You're going to be marked as even more dangerous than you currently are right now. You're lucky that we weren't in the middle of an operation."_

"Well we weren't," Roman snarked.

 _"Watch your tone, Roman. I hope you can also bring those two back to me. I am very interested in them. Such speed... such strength... they could be put to good use."_

Genos extended his arm out in gesture for Roman to hand him his scroll. He placed it in his hand.

"Abitch, I don't know what you're planning, but if you think you can use me, then you're surely wrong," Genos stated seriously.

 _"...Excuse me?"_

"Are you Abitch or not?"

 _"...No."_

"Then why are your voices the same?"

 _"Get Roman."_

"Answer my question, Abitch!"

 _"Get Roman."_

Genos clicked his tongue in annoyance as he handed Roman's scroll back to him. Saitama just stared at them with a blank look on his face whilst Neo - whom he held in one hand now - was still struggling in his iron grip. He walked over to Roman as he stared at his scroll. Having noticed Saitama in the corner of his eye, Roman tilted his head a bit to face Saitama.

"What do you want, baldy?"

 _"Oh? Is he there, too?"_

"Can I talk to that person?"

Roman stared at him, until her voice answered for him, _"Let him. I too want to talk to him."_

Roman handed his scroll to Saitama.

Saitama grabbed his scroll and held it close to his ear, his mouth opened slightly as he continued to stand there and look off into the distance with a blank look on his face.

"Can we order any food? We weren't able to eat at the restaurant," Saitama complained all of a sudden, his stomach growling.

 _"Of course you can... that is if you come to me."_

"I don't trust you. Nobody gives free food. Anyone who gives free food is a scammer and they're going to force you to pay for it later."

 _"I personally will promise you that I w-"_

Saitama handed the scroll back to Roman, "Here. She's a scammer, she tried offering me free food. Probably going to make me pay for it later."

Roman snorted before he held his scroll up to his ear. He had a strange feeling nagging at him that she was a bit thrown off by Saitama's behavior and Genos' assumption of her. He looked over at Neo; she was still flailing in Saitama's iron grip. Roman glanced at Saitama, nodding his head at him to release Neo from his grip. He let go of Neo instantly, dropping her onto the ground.

He then heard static come from his scroll, her voice barely audible, _"We... White Fang..."_

Then the call ended abruptly. Roman pocketed his scroll in the pocket of his jacket as he continued once more to follow the path Saitama made with his ridiculous flick. The rest of the group followed on behind him as all them had the same thoughts,,,

"Back there, didn't everything just escalate a bit quickly?" Genos questioned.

Roman swung his cane at an approaching Beowolf, launching it dozens of feet away from them, "That's Huntsmen and Huntresses for you. They're always armed and ready for combat at a moment's notice. Just be glad that there weren't any stronger ones than them around, it would've resulted in a lot more difficult fight than the one that we just _had_ to unwillingly partake in."

That statement was specifically directed at a smirking Neo. She merely nodded her head sideways and shrugged off Roman's words of negativity. Speaking of negativity... because of Roman, he attracted some Beowolves to the area. They came out of the area where the trees had not been completely eradicated yet, since the area where the trees were completely eradicated had also eviscerated the residing Grimm.

Seeing the Beowolves approach, Genos stepped forwards, "So this is the 'Grimm' that I heard about during the first time we came to that restaurant... they truly live up to their description by humanity."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You haven't even seen a Grimm either?!" Roman inquired as he swatted away a Beowolf, threw a Fire Dust crystal, and shot it. The result was the Beowolf being completely engulfed in the explosion of fire and disintegrating instantly.

After he had done that, Roman felt Neo tap him on his shoulder. He looked down at her to see that she was still smirking as she was moving her hands around frantically. She made a heart with her hands, then made a "Boom" gesture; she pointed to herself and began to act like she was sobbing desperately. Roman eventually decoded the message after several minutes of thinking and swatting away Grimm. He kept in mind that swatting away Grimm while in deep thought was not a good idea.

"I'm quite hurt. You're calling _me_ a negative person?" Roman asked sarcastically as Saitama in the background backhanded an Alpha Beowolf to thousands of pieces before it dissipated.

Neo nodded her head in agreement, reaching for her weapon, before realizing that Saitama still had it. She looked displeased at the thought of not having her weapon, so she turned around and ran towards Saitama whilst evading and parrying away the Beowolves that approached her. When she approached Saitama, she saw how he completely demolished the Beowolves in a single punch. He punched the Beowolves with no effort on his part as his usual blank look remained on his face. She saw his fist make contact with the Beowolves that charged at him, and it resulted in either their upper half or lower half being blown to smithereens. His effortless punch was like a tank firing an explosive shell at a loaf of bread.

Neo watched, fascinated by the sight of the Beowolves being blown to pieces as she stood behind Saitama and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her while about a dozen or so Beowolves rushed ahead to try and get him from behind, but they all had their upper halves blown off their bodies by Saitama, who backhanded them while looking down at Neo.

She pointed at her weapon in his hand.

"Ah, you want your weapon back?" Saitama asked.

She nodded.

"Okay."

He handed it back to her without batting an eyelash, and as soon as he did so, he averted his attention from her to the growing pack of Beowolves. The Beowolves came at him all at once, but Saitama obviously plowed through them in an instant. Their remains raining down on the ground and dissipating within seconds of each other. Feeling Neo's stare on the back of his head, Saitama turned around to face her again.

"What?" Saitama asked with a tilt of his head, slightly confused as to why Neo just stood there and looked at him. She unsheathed her weapon and held it close to her chest while looking around for any Grimm. She watched Genos incinerate a dozen of them in an instant while Roman blew every Grimm that dared to approach him, to pieces.

Saitama noticed her looking around, "Ah, it's okay to be scared. You're just a child after all."

Neo glared at him. Didn't Roman go over this once already that she wasn't a child?! She shook her head sideways, sensing a Grimm approaching from her side, she swung her weapon; aiming for the nape of the Grimm's neck. She sliced the Grimm's head off with precise accuracy as its head rolled around before dissipating along with its body. She pointed at the Grimm, then to her weapon.

Saitama understood, "You wanna fight, too?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay."

Hearing Saitama's approval, Neo let loose. She swung at every approaching Grimm's neck and swiftly decapitated them. There were quite a lot of Grimm around the area now. It was like an entire flock of them were attracted here because of a certain orange haired person's negativity. Speaking of Roman... he seemed to be the one run overrun by the most Grimm. He was handling himself well with that much Grimm, but he was being pushed back slightly by the sheer amount.

Neo decapitated another Grimm before rushing to Roman's side and aiding him in his fight against the swarming Grimm. She ran past Genos and saw the aftermath of his conflict with the Grimm. Her eyes narrowed slightly at seeing the scorched Earth that spread out for about a dozen yards as she arrived to Roman's aid.

She arrived at the perfect time to save Roman from being jumped by a Beowolf. That would've been a bad way for him to go. Good thing there weren't any Nevermores here, or else they wouldn't know what to do against it if it were to only be focused on Roman. She got a good look at the swarming Grimm around her; they were all Beowolves. Roman most likely attracted a large pack of them, but where was the Alpha Beowolf at?

A growl then came from their sides.

Ah, there was the Alpha Beowolf... wait a minute... is that a Goliath behind it?!

Neo tapped Roman on the shoulder. He turned around to face her with a look that questioned her what she was doing trying to talk to him in the middle of a battle. His look soon went up to only stare in the face of an Alpha Beowolf... and a Goliath.

"Oh wow."

The Alpha Beowolf let out a loud growl, which apparently appeared to have been an order to the surrounding Beowolves to charge the two. The Alpha Beowolf made a major mistake though.

It forgot all about Saitama and Genos.

Saitama appeared in front of Neo and Roman as he punched every single one of the charging Beowolves to pieces whilst Genos incinerated the Alpha Beowolf entirely. He then kicked the Goliath in the tusk, making it tumble backwards slightly; but the Goliath recovered and headbutted Genos, sending him flying several dozen feet.

"Genos?" Saitama asked as Genos flew past him in a comical manner. He felt drops of water fall on his face. Looking up, Saitama saw that it was beginning to rain.

The rain began to fall faster and faster until it eventually became a downpour. Saitama was drenched as he sneezed before rubbing his nose.

"Should've checked the forecast..." he muttered under his breath.

"Sensei! The giant Grimm is heading your way!"

"That _giant Grimm_ is a Goliath, cyborg."

Saitama turned around to check if the Goliath was moving towards him. He only came face-to-face with it instead of seeing a moving Goliath. The Goliath swung at Saitama with its tusk, attempting to decapitate him, but Saitama stopped the tusk just by putting up his hand. His fist then became a blur before the Goliath's entire upper half was blown off of it.

The Goliath's upper half wasn't the only thing that happened. Saitama's punch had literally changed the weather. Looking up, he saw that the clouds had been spit into two separate clouds.

 _"I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu,"_ Saitama thought.

"Sensei! As always, your strength is as outstanding as your wisdom!" Genos praised.

Roman and Neo, on the other hand, were to say the least, shocked at Saitama's show of strength.

"Oh, don't tell me he just changed the weather with a god damn punch?"

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't expect so many of you to leave a review last chapter, it overwhelmed me! Just wow... I don't have any other words than just that. Though I do appreciate that one of you did in fact inform me that Roman did seem OOC. So now I can work on getting him in-character. Honestly, I'm quite surprised at how easily I portrayed Glynda and Ozpin's personalities.**

 **The "Abitch" thing with Genos... ah man, you don't even wanna know how long I was planning to add that one joke in. Also, when I wrote the line: "As every second passed, she got closer to the ground." I couldn't help but laugh at how I accidentally referred to Shirou's infamous line: "People die when they are killed."**

 **Anyways, the plot progresses! I reread the chapter and felt that everything progressed smoothly. I hope you can give your opinion on whether it felt rushed or it progressed smoothly. I would surely appreciate it!**

 **Now, to answer the question about romance: Well... I really don't know. If I add romance in, I don't want it to be forced but for it to come naturally instead, you know? So I'm a bit iffy about it. Canon pairings? Possibly might be the same or changed somewhat.**


	4. The Baldy Faction?

_Chapter 4: The Baldy Faction?_

The group of four had finally managed to make their way out of the forest without any more hindrances thanks to a certain baldy that they decided to put to good use, and by they, specifically Roman and Neo. After seeing his display of power against the Goliath, they had just let him take the lead. They have had enough fighting in one day; they had to fight against Huntsmen and Huntresses combined, don't forget about the police officers, all alone! Surprisingly, their auras weren't completely exhausted because of the group not even cooperating during the fight!

It was to be expected though. They had only known each other for about a day or two at most. When Neo had retrieved Saitama and Genos during the time the cops went completely berserk and barraged the duo with bullets after the accidental killing of a bird, they hadn't interacted at all for those past several days. Hell, when Roman stepped into the abandoned warehouse that day when they got their asses handed to them, that had been the first interactions they made towards the duo.

If Saitama and Genos were to join them and they formed a team together; they would literally be invincible. Saitama would make up 99.9% of the team's strength. If they didn't know how to fend for themselves, he would've been guaranteed the 100% strength of the group. Neo couldn't help but feel like she was severely underestimating Saitama in terms of his strength by saying that he would make up 99.9% of the group's strength.

Surely, that was an understatement.

He _would_ be their strength. Their trump card.

A.K.A. the guy who would step in when needed since they needed to enjoy a fight every once in a while, too. By they, more specifically Neo. Roman is more of the business-type guy. Genos would be the one who would fight willingly but won't take joy in it. Saitama... would be Saitama.

Shaking her head from the thoughts that she believed that would never happen, Neo glanced over (more like leaped up into the air) Roman's shoulder to see that he was watching the news on his scroll. Looking at Roman's scroll, Neo saw on the screen the picture of the crater formed by Genos when he had smashed his leg onto the ground. It showed construction workers hastily repairing the damage done. It didn't help that it was literally in the middle of the city as well, preventing any land-type transportation from making its way through, thus heavily preventing those who needed to make their way to work or back home.

Then the picture switched from the crater to a close-up picture of Genos and Saitama... and Neo being held up in the air by yours truly. Looking away from the scroll, Neo glanced up at the sky. It was starting to get a bit dark as the shattered moon was visible now. Neo's attention was then directed from the sky to Roman after hearing him address her.

"Neo, disguise."

Looking forwards, Neo could see that they were now nearing civilization, so she followed Roman's order and disguised them all as their usual disguises. A question ran through her head, would people recognize their disguises now? They had entered the restaurant in their disguises before it had disappeared. So it only seemed to reasonable for some people to have seen their disguises before it was broken. Though it wasn't like they were attached to any of their disguises; they've only been using them for about a day now, meaning they could just change at any time.

That aside, upon approaching civilization, the group realized that they were now re-entering Vale.

"So it seems that you only brought us outside of Vale," Roman muttered, "Explains why there were so many Grimm out here."

Neo nodded her head in agreement. Apparently, she herself, didn't know where she brought them. It had been done with the intent to escape from the combined forces. Looking around, Neo could see that many of the buildings were worn down with many of them being occupied by faunus. Actually, now that she thought about it, there were no humans in sight. It appears that they've entered the slums of the Kingdom of Vale.

The group could feel the glares full of hatred burning marks into their backs, but Neo welcomed it as she looked over to a group of glaring faunus and merely flashed them a sadistic smile. The group of faunus immediately backed off, knowing if they started conflict here and now, it could potentially become a massacre by the hands of Neo.

Beside her, Neo heard Roman snort loudly, "Guess these animals finally learned where they truly belong."

Up front, Genos observed his surroundings after hearing Roman's claim. This was the first time he heard the term "faunus" being mentioned after his and Saitama's arrival to this world. With his skilled observation skills, Genos could decipher that the faunus had natural animalistic features, judging by the twitching of their ears and the movements of their tails. Most of them appeared to abhor humans as well. Most likely discrimination, once more, judging by Roman's previous statement. Beside Genos, he could see Saitama pinching his nose.

"It smells," Saitama deadpanned.

After hearing Saitama's statement, both Genos and Neo took in a big whiff of air. To say the least, Genos began coughing madly as he pounded his metal chest with his fist while Neo let out puffs of air every second, her body shaking. Genos looked at Saitama with a look of respect, even though he was still coughing.

"Sensei... such resistance! I... wish... to learn!" Genos wheezed out, behind him, Neo nodded her head in agreement.

Glancing behind him, Genos finally noticed that Neo had also taken in a whiff of air, "Do you... see now... sensei's resistance to stuff?"

Neo nodded her head again.

Meanwhile, in the front where Saitama was, he had stopped walking due to a group of faunus blocking his way. Looking both ways, Saitama could see that the surrounding faunus weren't even bothering to stop this type of situation. They all just stood still and watched, with some of them having looks of pure hatred etched on their faces or just plain fear.

Then one of the faunus stepped forward, he had fox ears sprouting out from the top of his head as his bushy tail whipped around, "What's a pathetic human, nonetheless multiple, doing here?"

"Is someone feeling like an alpha now that they have their fellow wolves of the pack with them?" Roman inquired, stepping ahead of Saitama as he stopped right in front of the faunus' face.

"I'm a fox faunus, dammit!" the fox faunus responded angrily, stamping his foot on the ground.

Roman gripped his cane and aimed it straight at the fox faunus' face, "Now now, don't bark at me."

Roaring out in anger, the fox faunus gripped Roman's cane as he opened his mouth, revealing his ridiculously sharp teeth as he prepared to chomp down on Roman's arm. He was never able to though, due to Roman pulling the trigger, and unleashing an unstable flare point blank towards the fox faunus' face. The result was an explosion that launched the fox faunus back towards his fellow faunus that blocked their way with him.

"Told you not to bark at me," Roman mocked, "Now look at what happened."

One of the faunus stepped forward towards the fox faunus, they checked for a pulse before a fearful look appeared on their face, "His pulse is faint, very weak. He's practically on his deathbed."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you take an explosive to the face," Roman deadpanned before Saitama came up beside him and karate chopped him into the ground, knocking him unconscious instantly and forming a large crater.

"No," Saitama stated simply as he flopped Roman's unconscious figure over his shoulder. Behind him, Neo was just staring at Roman's unconscious body with a blank look on her face while Genos showed a look of annoyance at Roman's actions, because one: his disguise came off; two: which also made Saitama's come off as well; three: he didn't exactly approve of the brutality Roman displayed. It reminded him too much of what happened in his past.

Finally, four: every faunus in the area went bat-shit crazy at seeing Saitama and Roman's disguises disappear.

Luckily, Neo had enough time to plan where to take them before the faunus realized they could just call the authorities. Genos swore he saw someone take a picture of them with flash on, but before he could chase down that person, the sound of shattering glass was heard and the group disappeared in front of every faunus in the area.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass resounded in their hotel room as the group of four appeared in the middle of the room. Saitama immediately walked over to one of the beds - Neo's bed more specifically - as he plopped Roman down on it. Then he took Roman's cane and stuffed it into the fridge in a nonchalant manner whilst behind him, Neo stared at him with a look that asked if he was stupid as he walked away from the fridge to go to the bathroom.

Genos, on the other hand, walked over to the fridge to get a snack. Only to see that the ends of Roman's cane were popping out of it, because apparently, Roman's cane was too big to fit in the fridge. He ignored it though as he grabbed his desired snack - Neo's leftover ice cream - and began dining on it in front of Neo's face. It was like he was mocking her intentionally, but in reality, he really wasn't.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Genos asked, still eating Neo's ice cream right in her face.

Neo just smirked as she slapped Genos' ice cream right out of his hand, thus causing it to spill onto his face. To say the least, Neo began to laugh at the look on Genos' face as his disguise dispersed.

Genos stared at Neo for several seconds before he went over to the sink in the kitchen and washed his face. Behind him, he heard the squeaking of the bathroom door, meaning that Saitama had finished up his business in the bathroom. Turning around, Genos got a glimpse of Saitama slumping towards his bed while he wiped his face with a towel. He was pretty confident he heard Saitama mutter something about not eating breakfast yet underneath his breath.

Speaking of breakfast... everyone's stomachs growled at that exact moment... yes, even Roman's. His stomach growled when he was unconscious, to say the least, it sounded like a natural talent.

"Dammit... I need food!" Saitama wailed, clutching his stomach.

Genos clutched his own stomach, "Sensei! I shall join you in your suffering to increase my resistance!"

Meanwhile, Neo walked over to Roman's unconscious figure as she poked his arm, a thought popped up in her head as her disguise dispersed itself upon contact with Roman. Grabbing her umbrella, she unsheathed the blade of it and began poking Roman's arm; she watched as blood dripped from his arm and onto her blanket. Great, she ruined her blanket to only obtain the information that Roman's aura had been drained. In a quick fashion, Neo went to the kitchen to get a towel in order to wipe the blood off of her blanket, and to clean Roman's arm. Still, he must have been knocked out cold if he didn't react to her poking him with her blade. It proved that Saitama's karate chop held a lot of power behind it besides from the flashy crater he made.

Yanking her blanket away from Roman, Neo quickly wiped off the blood so it didn't stain permanently; she did the same with Roman, excluding the staining part. Throwing her blanket off to the side somewhere in the room, Neo walked over to Saitama's bed - since Roman pretty much took up all the room - and flopped down on it beside a slumping Saitama. She poked Saitama in the shoulder, but didn't gain his attention. She poked harder, but still didn't obtain a reaction from him. So she just decided to stab him with the blade of her umbrella... oh how that was a bad idea. Saitama just merely spun around and bit off her blade in the blink of an eye.

Neo stared at him with wide-eyes. Her blade...

"Metal tastes bad," Saitama deadpanned as he spat out, what used to be Neo's blade, onto the carpet.

Neo knelt down beside the remains of her blade as she slowly picked them up. They were all covered in saliva, but she didn't care. Saitama had... he had... destroyed her precious weapon! By... BY FUCKING BITING IT?!

Beside her, she heard Saitama mutter something under his breath, "What's up with these weird feelings of déjà vu I've been getting lately?"

Upon hearing that, Neo chucked a piece of her sword at Saitama, who merely caught it in between his fingers and snapped it in two.

"Ah, oops."

Neo just flopped back down onto Saitama's bed with a blank look on her face as Roman began to regain consciousness. The noise of static resounded throughout the room. Everyone looked in Roman's direction to see that his scroll was vibrating in his pocket; he extended his arm and reached towards his pocket to take out his scroll. Putting it up against his ear, they heard someone talking but couldn't decipher who. Maybe it was that Abitch person again?

Roman stood up whilst stuffing his scroll back into his pocket, but he collapsed down onto his knee, muttering under his breath, "God damn baldy... my knee is all wonky because of you... an arrow in the knee would've been better than this..."

Slowly standing back up, he limped his way over to the fridge and yanked his cane out of it. Roman then began to limp his way over to the door; only to be stopped by Genos.

"Where are you going? Especially in that state?" Genos inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"Business calls."

"What kind of business?"

Roman smirked, "Dust."

There it was again. That term. Dust.

 _"Just what is this Dust? It sounded irrelevant so I questioned what he needed it for... but to think they ship it. Is it truly something big?"_ Genos thought.

"You look confused," pointed out Roman.

Genos glared at him, "I am not."

"Oh, stop with the lies. Anyone could tell that you're confused judging by the look on your face. Say, since you guys really want to keep watch over us... how about you come and look for yourselves? Think of it as a... criminal bonding time."

Genos' glare intensified at the mention of a criminal bonding time. They were heroes! Though, he couldn't help but reconsider the offer... if he accepted, that meant more information on this world and this "Dust," but if he declined, then that meant letting Roman go whatever he wants to do without supervision _and_ not being able to gather more information on this world and its "Dust."

He didn't even need to reconsider asking Saitama, since he was extremely positive he was going to say the same thing, "Okay. We'll go along with you."

Roman's smirk widened, "Good. Come! Neo, Baldy!"

"Huh? What?" a confused Saitama questioned in the background as he wiggled his finger in his ear. Beside him, was Neo who was clutching her stomach while mouthing something about food. It was at that moment Roman felt his stomach growl.

"Yeah, let's get some breakfast first... or brunch? Brinner?" Genos asked, confused whether if the word "brinner" existed since it was basically dinnertime but they haven't even eaten breakfast yet.

Roman just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Academy..._

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, and as of today, you will be known as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester," Ozpin announced.

Four male teenagers walked off of the stage as Lie Ren, a male teenager who had black hair with a streak of magenta in it, and the polar opposite of Nora Valkyrie, walked on stage with Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha Nikos. They stood side by side on the stage, awaiting for Ozpin to announce the leader of their team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team JNPR. Lead by... Jaune Arc."

Jaune's face said it all that he wasn't expecting him to be the leader. He was maybe expecting Pyrrha, Ren... hell, even Nora to be leader! He was already clumsy enough, the fact was proven even more true when Pyrrha lightly jabbed him in the shoulder, knocking him down onto the ground as she smiled down at him.

"I-I'm leader...?" Jaune questioned himself, standing up, as he and his newly formed team walked off the stage, and passed by Ruby's team, who were heading up to the stage next.

Sitting back down in their seats, Jaune watched Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang step up onto the stage as their faces appeared on the large monitor above them. Ozpin stared at them for a few seconds before getting started on announcing the leader of their team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose."

"What?" Ruby asked in disbelief, thinking she heard him mispronounce one of their names as Yang ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Weiss, on the other hand, was shocked on the inside at the choice Ozpin made of making Ruby the leader of Team RWBY.

"This year... is going to be an interesting one," Ozpin murmured to himself as the newly formed, Team RWBY, walked off the stage and left the area with the other students, "Now, about those criminals..."

Stepping off the stage, Ozpin walked outside and spared a glance at the shattered moon as he went on his way back to his office.

* * *

Team RWBY walked in the halls with Team JNPR.

Currently, the two teams were heading to their newly assigned rooms. It just happened to be a coincidence that JNPR's room was straight across the hall from theirs. They entered their own respective rooms, exhausted from the long day they've had. They were launched in the air by a headmaster, who is always seen with a mug of coffee in his hand, into a forest infested with Grimm. Next, they had to run through the forest to obtain chess pieces, that so happened to determine their team members. Then, after they did, they had to fight a damn Deathstalker and Nevermore at the same time! Lastly, it took every single member of JNPR and RWBY to kill both of them.

A tiring day indeed.

Weiss flopped down onto her bed while everyone else copied her actions.

Ruby slammed her face into her pillow, "Mmmmphmpph?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

Tilting her head, Ruby stared at Weiss, "I asked if everyone has their schedules."

"Of course we do. How else do you think we're gonna know what classes we have?" Weiss retorted. If she were standing up right now, her pose would've been both of her hands on her hip as she leaned forwards to get in said person's face.

"Jeez, Weiss. No need to be such a _Weiss_ queen," Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby groaned, "Yang... no!"

"What? I thought it was pretty... _cool._ "

"Your puns are pathetic," Weiss stated, glowering in Yang's direction.

"Aw? Is someone getting a bit _biled_ up?"

"Yang! That makes no sense!" Ruby complained, flailing her arms.

Yang smirked at her little sister, "I thought it made sense. You know, bile and rile..."

"Stop. Just stop," Blake cut in, holding a book in her hand.

Yang just smiled, "Too good for you, partner?"

Blake merely rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Yang just chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

It was then that only a minute had passed before Yang sat up from her bed - bored out of her mind - and began pacing around the room. She pulled the curtains apart, letting the moonlight illuminate their room. Until someone flicked on the lights. She glanced behind her to see that Ruby was standing up now instead of burying her face into her pillow. Smiling at her sister, she walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Good job, little sis. You're our leader now," Yang praised.

Ruby just moved Yang's arm away, "Y-Yeah... I guess?"

Yang merely gave her another smile before walking back towards the window. Looking out the window, she saw a familiar figure traverse the academy's grounds. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she soon realized it was Ozpin.

"Hey, isn't that Professor Ozpin?" Yang asked.

Her team, getting curious as to why she questioned that, walked over to the window and looked out of it. Sure enough, there was the figure of Ozpin walking towards somewhere. As usual, he had his mug of coffee in his hand. Team RWBY almost stepped back when he looked in their direction and gave a nod before he took a sip of his coffee and walked away.

"Did he just nod at us?" Blake asked.

"I think he just did," the rest of Team RWBY answered in unison.

* * *

Ozpin looked over towards Team RWBY, giving them a nod as he sipped his coffee. He walked a bit more further before stepping into an elevator that lead him into his office. Stepping out of the elevator, Ozpin walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Turning his chair around to look outside, he watched some students wander around campus before they found where they needed to be.

He took a sip of his coffee while pulling out his scroll. Pulling up a video that he had just received from his... informant. The video showed a certain criminal group in the slums where a group of faunus were blocking their path in the front whilst surrounding faunus just watched what was going to unfold. His eyes narrowed, why would his informant send him a video of people that were clearly not the criminals he was wishing to gain information on. Unless.. it was a...

"Disguise?" Ozpin muttered.

 _"Is someone feeling like an alpha now that they have their fellow wolves of the pack with them?"_

 _"I'm a fox faunus, dammit!"_

Ozpin watched as Roman pointed a cane at the faunus' face, "A cane? One criminal comes to mind... Roman Torchwick."

He watched the entire situation unfold. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Saitama step up beside Roman and karate chop him in the neck, forming a large crater in the process.

"He is... more dangerous than I anticipated," murmured Ozpin, taking another of his coffee. It was at that moment when the video ended with a flash.

* * *

 _Baldy-kun and friends..._

Roman treated the group to dinner - or "brinner" is what Genos is now calling it - at a restaurant that was _not_ "Achievement Diners" since they now believed that the restaurant was a bad place for them to go, because the first time Saitama and Genos went there, they pulled a dine and dash and in the process gained their criminal status. The second time, it ended up with them being attacked by dozens of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and police officers. The third time... they don't even wanna go back there to find out what was going to happen the third time. So they just got food from some random bar in Vale.

Surprisingly, Roman knew the person there, and surprisingly, bars sell food?

Sitting at the bar, Roman smirked at an annoyed Junior, "Your henchmen were worth every cent, truly they were."

"Say that to their faces then," Junior replied as he cleaned a cup to the point where it became squeaky clean, "So, who're these two new guys?"

Junior pointed at Saitama and Genos, who were both dining on the delectable meal. Saitama sat on the left side of Roman while Genos was on his right side. At the mention of them, Saitama burped loudly as he patted his stomach in satisfaction whilst wiping his mouth at the same time. Genos, on the other hand, took a bite of his steak and muttered something about Saitama being as powerful as always underneath his breath.

"This here is baldy, and this is cyborg," Roman answered, taking out a cigar, "Mind if I light a cigar?"

"Just this one time, my place is in shambles right now as you can see. So it's okay to smoke, for now at least," Junior answered, pointing out at the ruined state of his club.

"Oh, how could I _not_ notice? That's the reason why I politely asked," Roman retorted, lighting his cigar.

Putting the cup down, Junior crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed, "Now, regarding these two, the only thing you answered back with was their most defining features. I want names. _Names_ , Roman."

Roman stared up at him, before inhaling and exhaling out smoke with a sigh, "It really pains me to say their names, you understand that, right _bud_ _?_ "

Junior gulped, taking a step back, "Of course I do."

"Good," standing up, Roman grabbed his cane, "Come on, cyborg. Finish up your meal, business can't wait forever."

Genos glared at him, "Wait."

Meanwhile, Neo was just wandering around the club. She found a lot of butt-shaped holes in the walls, which was kinda weird and funny at the same time... but mostly funny. She stepped over pieces of wood that were either charred or sharp enough to stab through a person while at the same time she picked up shotgun shells. Staring at the shotgun shells with a questioning look on her face, she walked over to where Junior was and handed him the shotgun shells.

Once she did, she saw how Junior noticeably paled a bit at seeing the shells. Like he was reminded of some sort of traumatic memory. Poking him with her finger, she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. Junior just sighed and nodded his head sideways. If he didn't want to talk about it, then something traumatic must have happened to him. So, poking him with her - now normal - umbrella, Neo began to pester Junior to the point where she was practically waiting for him to break and tell her everything.

She poked him in a lot of places on his body, until she poked him right in the genitals.

That's when she noticed something was up.

Junior's face paled as he grunted in pain, clutching his lower region.

"What happened to him?" Genos questioned, swallowing another piece of steak as he had just watched everything unfold.

Neo just shrugged, before poking him in the genitals again, making him scream in pain this time and glare up at her.

She merely gave Junior a sadistic smile.

Limping over while using his cane as a support for himself, Roman saw Junior clutching his lower region. A questioning look appeared on his face at the strange sight, "Okay, what happened now?"

Genos and Neo both shrugged at the same time. Roman sighed whilst staring at Junior.

"Junior, do tell me why you're clutching your lower regions like they're about to fall off."

"Because they actually are about to!" Junior grunted out in pain.

Roman just continued staring at Junior for several minutes until Genos shoved his plate forwards, revealing it to be spotless. Averting his attention away from Junior, Roman spared a glance at Genos and Saitama before focusing his attention on Neo, a smirk plastered on his face. Turning his back to her, Roman limped his way over to the exit with everyone else following on behind him.

He was about to exit the club until Junior asked a question that made Roman freeze in his tracks, "Wait! What happened to _you,_ Roman?"

Roman grit his teeth, "A certain baldy happened."

Then he exited the club with the rest following on behind him.

* * *

After exiting the club, their disguises were immediately put up by Neo as they traversed the streets. They passed by several men who were garbed in black suits, and also appeared to have been heading in the direction of Junior's club. The group could clearly see that they were carrying supplies over to fix the place.

Exhaling smoke, Roman beckoned the group to follow his lead. He took several turns - which some of them took them into multiple alleyways - and stopped at some places to not garner any suspicion from other people or officers passing by. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a warehouse. Genos began wondering about what it was with Roman and warehouses. Roman checked their surroundings just in case someone managed to sneak up on them.

Once he did, he entered the warehouse with the rest following on behind him. After Roman confirmed that they all entered the warehouse, he silently closed the doors, and gestured for Neo to take off their disguises. The only light in the warehouse was the moonlight shining through the large windows. Inside the warehouse were rows and rows of empty shelves. Limping passed the shelves, Roman approached the end of the warehouse. In front of him was a map with locations that were crossed off and marked for doing operations at. Taking out his scroll from his pocket, Roman placed it down on the table in front of him.

Saitama began picking his nose - clearly bored - and flung a booger in Neo's direction without even realizing she was there since she was so small. Neo, on the other hand, had already experienced the feeling of a booger hitting her in the cheek, so she quickly ducked down as Saitama's booger latched itself onto Genos' leg.

Neo began laughing silently at the booger stuck on Genos' leg, which he clearly didn't realize was on there. Now she wasn't the only victim!

Neo's silent laughing soon stopped as a masked man walked past them while rolling a cart with a large case on it. Genos watched the man with a look of curiosity, Roman did mention about his business involving Dust. The man then stopped rolling the cart when he was behind Roman. He pulled out a stack of Lien and placed it down in front of Roman, who merely exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Open it," ordered Roman.

The man obeyed and opened up the case. Inside was a large amount of Dust crystals that varied from blue, green, orange, red, and white. Roman grabbed the stack of Lien as he turned around and picked up a blue Dust crystal. He fiddled around with it for a bit, before inhaling and exhaling smoke. Ashing his cigar, he tossed it down onto the ground and crushed it with his cane.

"We're going to need more men," he declared, placing the Dust crystal back in and closing the case.

The man nodded his head and walked away until he was out of sight. Seeing that he was gone, Roman glanced over to Genos before rolling the cart over to him, "Here, this is to sate your curiosity."

Genos stopped the rolling cart with his foot as he grabbed the case and opened it up. Taking out one of the crystals, he examined it.

 _"So this is Dust... this... this is much different than I expected. I was expecting the type of dust that gathers on stuff after a long time of not being used. To think this crystal is called Dust... it makes no sense,"_ Genos thought, annoyed as he crushed the Dust crystal in his hand without realizing it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Roman yelled, taking cover along with Neo.

The result was an explosion of all different elements of Dust.

Genos stood there, his metal body charred black and his hair blown back while his hand tried grasping the crystal, only to discover that it no longer existed. Meanwhile, Saitama just stood there, all of his clothes incinerated, thus leaving him in his birthday suit. Roman and Neo peeked out from their cover, the first person they laid eyes on was Saitama... and they couldn't pry their eyes away. Neo was staring at Saitama's... lower regions... the same went for Roman.

Genos turned around to face Saitama as he too looked down...

"Sensei! As strong as always!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, cyborg!"

That's when the man from earlier decided to come back, "Boss, she said we could use the members of the White Fang for more manpower."

Roman coughed lightly as he spared the man a glance. Taking out another cigar, he lit it, "So she's letting us put those animals to good use?"

The man nodded his head in response.

"I hope they're well trained. _For my use at least... that bitch can get her own subordinates._ "

"We haven't negotiated with them yet, so she says you might have to force them to submit."

Roman scoffed, "Well, that should be easy. Tell me, are there any White Fang branches established near here?"

"Yes, there's one west of here."

Roman smirked, "Perfect."

Roman then began limping his way towards the exit of the warehouse, not before taking his scroll, leaving behind a confused Saitama, and a dumbfounded Genos whom perked up at the mention of the White Fang. It appears that most of the things Genos was curious about or overheard in this world are slowly getting answered one by one. With a look of determination appearing on his face, he chased after Roman.

"Sensei, I'll be going on ahead."

"Huh, what? Where'd Genos go?" Saitama asked as he clearly didn't listen to Genos' statement not even a second ago.

Feeling Neo poke his leg, Saitama looked down and saw her smiling up at him. She pointed in the direction where they came from; looking in that direction, Saitama saw the retreating figures of Genos and Roman.

"Oh, okay."

He then began to follow their retreating figures with Neo walking beside him.

* * *

Roman and Genos stepped outside of the warehouse. Genos began to lean against the wall of the warehouse, waiting for Saitama and Neo to arrive. Roman, on the other hand, was just standing there puffing out smoke every once in a while as he stared up at the sky. Then after several minutes of waiting, they heard the creaking sound of a door. Turning around, they came face to face with Saitama (who was still naked) and Neo.

After seeing them, Roman started to move again, but this time at a faster pace. He needed more men as soon as possible because _she_ apparently cannot wait forever. Roman couldn't help but let an evil smirk make its way onto his face. He had a plan, a genius one at that too. Once it's put into action, that _bitch_ wouldn't know what hit her. What she's going to go against is something that even _she_ cannot stop. She thinks she can order _him_ around? Preposterous! He may have been working with them under the belief that they were unstoppable... but he figured it out that it wasn't true. Thanks to that, though, he managed to find a truly unstoppable force!

Glancing behind him, he could see that the others were easily following his pace. Well, he was limping after all, so it only made sense they were able to. Clicking his tongue, he took a turn since it was a shortcut. He then stopped limping at his fast pace and just resorted to limping at his normal pace. If he kept going on any longer at that pace, he swore his aura wouldn't be able to heal it any time faster.

Also, this shortcut was just a vehicle.

Taking out the keys to the vehicle out of his pocket, Roman unlocked the car and stepped into the driver's seat. He watched as the others stepped into the vehicle... and how Saitama accidentally tore off the vehicle's door when opening it. Roman just sighed at the sight.

"Just... toss that away."

"Okay."

Saitama then tossed the door away, launching it several miles into the air as it landed in a river in the distance. Roman just gave Saitama a quick glance before starting up the vehicle. Smashing his foot on the pedal, Roman saw in the mirror, Genos get thrown forwards against the seat in front of him.

"That's why you buckle up, kids!" Roman yelled as he took a quick left... it was actually more of a drift than a quick turn.

Roman swore he heard Genos mutter something under his breath as he heard a clicking sound come from behind him. It seemed that Genos actually listened to Roman's statement and buckled up. Roman then took another quick turn, and thus they were now on the streets of Vale. The reason why they were now driving on the streets of Vale was because Roman had taken a quick glance at the time in the vehicle, and determined that hardly anybody would be out at this time.

The time was 11:45 PM.

Going the highest speed possible in the vehicle, Roman whipped out his scroll and dialed up someone's number. The person on the other line picked up instantly.

 _"Yes, Boss?"_

"The White Fang's branch is established outside of Vale, correct?"

 _"Yes, Boss."_

Roman hung up immediately after hearing his subordinate's answer as he made a turn which lead them outside of Vale. Immediately after they exited Vale, Roman had flattened a Beowolf - who leaped out of the bushes because it had found its prey - with his vehicle. He whistled loudly.

"Whoops!"

Roman kept on speeding forwards, running over some Grimm every once in a while, and as soon as he felt they were getting closer and closer to their destination, he turned off the headlights of his vehicle. The inside of the vehicle was now pitch black as the only light the group could see was the moonlight. Genos just stared curiously.

"This... White Fang... they have branches established?" Genos inquired.

"Yes, and what? Don't tell me you haven't even heard of the White Fang, either?"

Genos shook his head sideways as he glared at Roman, "No."

Roman inhaled and exhaled smoke from his cigar, "The White Fang is a group of animals that believe they should be treated equally. They do so by instilling fear into humans."

"That's all?"

"Of course not. Read past articles about them, you damn cyborg."

Genos continued glaring at Roman for several more minutes before letting out a sigh. Folding his arms, he looked out the window at the exact moment Roman had ran over another Grimm, so the only thing he saw was the Grimm's arm and upper half of its body as the vehicle went forwards. He continued staring out the window for several more minutes until he heard Roman speak again.

"Destination spotted."

Then the vehicle came to a stop in front of a large building. It had outstanding features, with one of them being the logo of the White Fang embedded on the front of the building. Roman stepped out of the vehicle and waited for the others to come out as well. Once they came out, Roman began walking towards the entrance of the White Fang's building.

"Come on."

The others followed on behind him. Slowly, they approached the entrance of the building. Saitama went up to the door and was about to knock until Roman smashed the door with his cane, causing it to fall down onto the ground and leaving a mid-action Saitama standing there. The members of the White Fang in the building immediately perked up.

"Humans?!"

"Why is that one naked?!"

"Quick! Someone get Adam and tell him Roman Torchwick is here!"

"Don't forget about those guys, too! They're known criminals as well!"

Roman then shot an unstable flare at one of the members of the White Fang, hitting him straight in the face. As expected, an explosion occurred and the White Fang member was launched back and into a wall. His mask blown to pieces.

Roman smirked, it was time to get his plan on the road, "Listen here, you animals! The Baldy Faction is here to take over!"

Saitama picked his nose, "What?"

* * *

 _M-City..._

King powered down his computer after choosing the path he felt that was best in the latest dating game he bought, and let's not forget that he had also saved his progress. It had been almost a week since the news reported that S-Class hero Demon Cyborg - also known as Genos - went missing. Along with the B-Class hero, Caped Baldy, or Saitama. It didn't help the fact that the Hero Association had tried calling him to report for duty more frequently. He may be skilled in bluffing, but he sure as hell felt that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass someday.

He went through a lot of misunderstandings to receive the position of S-Class hero. It was all due to Saitama as well, he had always arrived at the perfect time to take care of the threat. People never noticed him though, they had all just assumed it was King who took down the opposing monsters who would pop up every once in a while; since after all, they were always the one to approach him. Which made him frightened to the point where his heart beat sounded like a rumbling sound, making people and enemies alike to believe that he was starting to get serious.

That aside, King let out a sigh as he glanced at the clock perched up on his wall.

3:05 AM.

He glanced at his fridge, debating whether if he should get a snack at this time, "I have some cookies I could possibly snack on..."

He let out a yawn, deciding to go against it. The sugar in the cookies would probably make him stay awake even longer than he is now. Sitting up, King stretched his arms as he heard the satisfying "crack" and let out a loud sigh of relief. He let out another yawn as he walked towards his bedroom and opened up the door.

Closing it behind him, he crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but let a thought pass through his head before falling asleep.

 _"I wonder what happened to Saitama and Genos?"_

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: I won't be able to update for a week or two since I will be heading on a trip to California for a week, and then when I come back, there is a possibility that I will have to go somewhere else as well for another week.**

 **A/N: Done! It appears that Roman has betrayed "Abitch" and is going to start a new faction! What will Ozpin do now that he has seen Saitama's strength? What will happen to the balance of powers? I appreciate the feedback on last chapter's pacing!**

 **I'm also quite surprised at how fast this story gained 100 followers. I was literally on my phone at that exact moment when the notification popped up for my 100th follow. Congratulations, PalmaTree!**

 **Did a** **nyone notice a certain reference from a certain game in the chapter?**

 **Oh yeah, I've always wanted to mention something about crossovers with RWBY... has anyone realized that a lot of them always end up nerfing that crossover character's power, or at least restricting it? (Looking at you, Bleach.) Then when it's not restricted, they always have a harem? Then there's always the cliché 5-man team, or the 1-man team that acts as a reserve member for every team. I've noticed a crap ton of clichés that I'm starting to get sick and tired of. What about you guys?**


	5. The Baldy Faction

_Chapter 5: The Baldy Faction._

"What?" Saitama questioned, clearly confused.

As of right now, every single White Fang grunt was standing still. Looks of confusion etched onto their faces as they were currently contemplating about the announcement Roman made. In fact, they were contemplating on it so thoroughly that they didn't even realize that Roman had just casually walked (limped) into the building and began blasting the White Fang grunts in the face with his unstable flares. After taking out a dozen or so of the White Fang grunts, they had finally come back to their senses and whipped out their weapons before unleashing hell on Roman.

All bullets were promptly deflected by Genos' metallic body as he had rushed in after seeing the White Fang grunts whip out their weapons. Genos stood in front of Roman as he proceeded to grab the back of Roman's shirt and toss him away from the White Fang grunts. Once he did that, he heard Roman swear at him while soaring in the distance; he ignored him. Standing to face the White Fang grunts, Genos narrowed his eyes as they continued to fire their weapons at him, even though it clearly wasn't even affecting him. Striding towards them, Genos took note of how they backed away from him.

It was a sign of fear.

Honestly, he sort of expected a bit more from the White Fang grunts seeing as to how Roman needed more men for whatever he was going to do. That aside, Genos lunged at the White Fang grunts - catching them by complete surprise because of his display of speed - and began knocking the grunts unconscious one by one with strikes powerful enough to deplete their auras entirely. Having knocked every single one of the White Fang grunts in his area unconscious, Genos took a quick glance over to Saitama; only to see him still standing in the entryway naked. It appeared that the White Fang grunts were ignoring him for now to deal with the ones who were actually fighting them.

Speaking of Saitama, Genos noticed how Neo wasn't anywhere near him. Backhanding a White Fang grunt who tried sneaking up on him, Genos glanced over to the back of the building and saw Neo smashing her umbrella into a White Fang grunt's face, causing him to cough out saliva and collapse onto the ground with a large mark on his face. Genos didn't have to worry about Neo killing anyone since the blade of her umbrella was bitten off by Saitama because he was famished. If she decided to beat any of them to death, he would be able to prevent her; beating people to death does take a lot of hits, so he had felt that there was only two cons to that, and those were obviously death and suffering.

Kinda dark now that he thought about it more clearly.

He turned around to see what Roman was up to, and only came face to face with one of Roman's flares. The flare exploded right in Genos' face, launching him back towards the walls of the building (he was inwardly debating how it launched him this time compared to the first time they met) as he comically spun through the air and made a Genos-shaped crater in the wall. Beside him, two White Fang grunts met the same fate as him. Besides the fact that they were both upside down with their rear-ends sticking out as smoke emitted from their faunus-shaped craters.

Pulling himself out of the wall, Genos came face to face with a White Fang grunt. The grunt glared at him as he fired a bullet at Genos. The bullet ricocheted off of Genos' chest while it impacted the White Fang grunt's forehead, throwing him back from the impact and depleting his aura a reasonable amount. Genos looked down at the White Fang grunt with a nonchalant expression on his face as the White Fang grunt's body twitched comically every minute or so. Glancing back at Saitama, Genos noticed that he had finally started to move instead of standing in the entryway.

Saitama took a step, entering the building as he did so. He observed his surroundings and saw that many of the White Fang grunts of this branch were currently knocked unconscious or engaged in a battle with one of the three. Glancing over in Roman's direction, he saw a White Fang grunt whip out his scroll and contact somebody before one of Roman's unstable flares hit him square in the face, launching him back as he dropped his scroll at the same time.

Roman knelt down and picked up the White Fang grunt's scroll, "Huh, calling your leader, are you?"

The White Fang grunt slowly stood up while glaring at Roman at the same time from behind his mask, "Once Adam gets here, you humans are fucked!"

After the grunt had said that, his face was met by another one of Roman's unstable flares. Roman mocked the faunus by wiggling his finger back and forth and mouthing "ah ah ah" as he stood back up with a smirk forming on his face at the same time.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" Roman inquired, playing with the grunt's scroll in his hand whilst limping towards the fallen faunus. The only response he got from the faunus was a slight twitch from his body as the remaining White Fang grunts opened fire, and forced Roman to throw himself behind cover.

Saitama walked over to Roman, assuming that he could talk to him since he was basically just hiding from the White Fang grunts, "What's happening now?"

Roman looked up at Saitama, clearly not surprised that he had just casually walked over to him while ignoring the gunfire, "Well, baldy, what's happening now is that we're engaged in a battle with these barking animals to make them stand down. One of them whipped out their scroll to try and contact their leader of Vale's White Fang branch, apparently."

Saitama nodded his head, "Okay, have any spare clothes I can wear?"

Roman scoffed and responded sarcastically, "Sorry, all I have is beauty pageant dresses, baldy."

"Oh, really? Anything will do," Saitama replied nonchalantly as a bullet flattened upon contact with the side of his head whilst in the background, Genos was soaring comically again because of Neo smacking her umbrella directly in his face.

Roman scoffed once more before sticking out his cane and shooting an unstable flare in a random direction. The unstable flare completely missed the White Fang grunts and only managed to hit Genos, throwing him back towards Neo, who swatted him away again. He fired another unstable flare that hit Genos again, and sent him flying back towards a clearly irritated Neo.

This process went on for several more minutes before Roman had finally managed to hit a White Fang grunt with one of his unstable flares, thus startling several of the White Fang grunts who had been entranced by Genos soaring through the air for several minutes. Breaking out of their slightly surprised states, the White Fang grunts began opening fire on both Saitama and Roman. The bullets harmlessly flattened upon contact with Saitama's body as the flattened bullets bonked Roman on the head, effectively annoying our favorite orange-haired criminal.

Roman fired another unstable flare, "Baldy, get down. I don't want any more of those damned Dust bullets bonking me on the head."

"Okay," Saitama replied, crouching down.

Roman glanced at him while firing an unstable flare once more, "You know, can't you just do something? Instead of doing whatever you're doing."

"I need clothes."

"Forget about that, we're in the middle of a damn battle!"

"We are?"

"For fuck's sake... I told you earlier."

"Oh, right."

Standing up, Saitama weaved through the bullets effortlessly. The White Fang grunts backed away from him as they continued firing Dust bullets at him. One of the White Fang grunts ran up to Saitama, and attempted to blast him in the face pointblank with shotgun shells; grinning sadistically behind their mask, the White Fang grunt believed he had gotten Saitama, but Saitama walked on forwards and merely chopped him on the back of the neck. The White Fang grunt was thrown down onto the floor with enough power to form a small crater and to form cracks that spread to the walls and the ceiling. Looking over to the remaining White Fang grunts, Saitama could tell that most of them had shocked looks on their faces behind their masks, judging by how most of their mouths were open wide.

He began to make his way over to the White Fang grunts, but they continued backing away from him whilst firing their remaining ammunition at him, even though they already knew the Dust bullets weren't harming him in any way. It was like they were trying to shoot and shatter an unbreakable gem. Once the White Fang grunts had ran out of ammunition, they proceeded to throw their guns at Saitama. Saitama just caught the guns and carefully placed them down onto the ground while unstable flares flew past him and impacted the White Fang grunts. Several explosions occurred before revealing the remainder of the White Fang grunts were knocked unconscious.

Saitama looked over in Genos' and Neo's direction to see that they were finished with their portion of the White Fang force. Several minutes passed before the four regrouped. Neo sat on top of a table with her legs crossed as she tapped her umbrella on the table. Genos sat down on the floor with a screwdriver in his hand, but Roman snatched it away from him before pulling up a chair and sitting down on it. Saitama just stood up, still naked.

Seeing that Saitama was still naked, Roman rolled his eyes before walking over to one of the unconscious White Fang grunts to take their clothing. Making sure that the White Fang grunt he was looting was a male, Roman took off every single piece of clothing... yes, even the underwear. He walked over to Saitama with the clothing folded neatly in his hands, and handed it to him.

To say the least, Saitama accepted the clothing with a nod before putting on the clothing slowly. Roman handed him the mask as well, just in case if he wanted to put it on for God knows what. Fortunately, Saitama didn't put on the mask, but in the process of putting it away, he ended up crushing it in his hand. He shrugged at the pieces of the mask in his hand before putting it down on the table Neo was sitting on.

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a White Fang grunt coughing and shivering.

"It's c-c-cold..." they heard the White Fang grunt stutter out.

Apparently, it was the White Fang grunt that Roman had stripped, who had woken up. He looked around at his surroundings, before they heard him stutter something out again, "L-Lieutenant... you're here! W-Where's Adam?"

"Don't address him like you're familiar with him," the group heard the Lieutenant speak.

Looking over to the entryway, the group of four saw a tall and muscular faunus standing in the entryway with a chainsaw as his weapon. His mask was a slightly different design as it covered his entire face; he had short black hair. He looked over to the group of four and made an audible clicking sound with his tongue.

"Pathetic, an entire branch building taken down by four humans?"

The White Fang Lieutenant began walking towards the group of four as he revved up his chain.

"N-No! Lieutenant, don't! Wait for Adam!"

"Why should I? It's just four pathetic humans."

"These four pathetic humans wiped out every single pathetic animal in this building," Roman cut in, ashing his cigar before inhaling and exhaling smoke. He then ashed the cigar once more and tossed it over to the Lieutenant as it dropped right in front of his feet. The Lieutenant looked down at Roman before glancing over to his fellow White Fang member. He took a step back while holding his chainsaw down, showing that he was going to listen to his fellow White Fang member.

"Fine."

Hearing the Lieutenant utter that one word made the White Fang grunt let out a relieved sigh. It immediately turned into panic due to Roman swiftly tossing a red Dust crystal and shooting it with an unstable flare. A large explosion of flames was the result as it engulfed the Lieutenant whole. The Lieutenant stood in the fire until it cleared, revealing that he had minor burns all over his body. Roman clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Lieutenant!"

The White Fang Lieutenant walked forwards, revving his chainsaw up once more, "You pathetic human. Thinking you could defeat me so easily by merely catching me off guard?! I'll make it easier for our leader, and tear you all to shreds!"

The Lieutenant began to run straight at the group of four, but Genos reacted before anyone else could and ran straight towards the Lieutenant. Seeing Genos approach, the Lieutenant held his chainsaw high into the air and swung down at him, but his eyes widened behind his mask to see Genos hold up his arm and effortlessly block the chainsaw, even though the blade was constantly trying to shred his arm to pieces.

The White Fang Lieutenant grunted quietly, increasing his strength output to push Genos back, but even after doing that, Genos showed no signs of being pushed back. He barely reacted in time to when Genos threw his other arm forwards and unleashed his **Incinerate** attack. A concentrated beam shot forwards and melted through the walls of the building. The Lieutenant clicked his tongue in annoyance as he was going to barrage Genos with a flurry of attacks, but he didn't notice Saitama casually walk up beside him and karate chop his neck. He met the same fate as his subordinate earlier, who had been karate chopped on the neck by Saitama.

The cracks in the walls and ceiling became even bigger as small pieces of the ceiling began raining down for several seconds before stopping. The White Fang grunt, who was still naked, watched with a shocked expression on his face until succumbing to unconsciousness once more due to Neo strolling up to him and smacking him in the face with her umbrella.

Seeing that they were finished, Roman lit up another cigar, "All bark and no talk. That's exactly what is expected from these mutts."

Everybody went back to their original spots before the Lieutenant had arrived. Genos sat down in front of Roman with a serious look on his face. Roman, on the other hand, having seen that look on Genos' face many times, inhaled and exhaled smoke before sighing loudly. Neo just looked at Roman with a confused look on her face.

"What is it, cyborg? I don't like that look you're giving me."

"The 'Baldy Faction?' Why did you say that?"

Roman exhaled smoke once more, "Do I really have to explain it?"

Genos continued staring up at him; not answering his question, for which Roman took as a "yes" to his own question.

"I do what I do to survive. Simple as that. I see a strong person, I cooperate. I see an even stronger person, I abandon the weaker one and join the stronger one. I see a person with godlike strength... I abandon the weaker one and join them. The process would continue to repeat itself, but the godlike strength appears to be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Then what about Abitch?"

"What about her?"

"If you plan on abandoning her now, I'd rather you not," Genos started, "Since what you're saying is that you're joining us. I'd rather you work as a spy."

Roman smirked, "I thought you were just a dumb cyborg. To think you could think of something like that is ludicrous."

Genos - for some odd reason - couldn't help but be slightly amused, "Sensei would've said the same thing."

"...What?" came Saitama's question, clearly confused.

"He definitely would not be able to think of something like that."

Genos felt his amusement fade away in an instant as he glared at Roman, "Sensei is the wisest man I know. You just don't understand his ways."

Roman rolled his eyes, "And the dumb cyborg is back..."

Their conversation came to a halt for several minutes before Genos stood up, and stared over to the entryway. There in the entryway, stood a tall man with red and brown hair that spiked backwards, his mask was different from the Lieutenant's and the grunts' with it only covering half of his face. Two horns were on either side of his head. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat as he held a scabbard in his right-hand, and a gun in the other hand.

He examined the mayhem all around him. The unconscious bodies of the White Fang grunts, and the unconscious body of the Lieutenant made him frown. He appeared to have taken the lives of his subordinates seriously, and obviously was not happy at seeing them like this. He watched as Roman took a step (more like a limp) forwards, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I take it you're Adam?" Roman inquired.

"And you are?" Adam responded, in answer to Roman's question.

"Roman Torchwick."

"I've heard of you... and your deeds," Adam stated calmly as he walked into the building, still holding the scabbard in his hand whilst he put away his gun. He walked over to Roman and circled him a few times before coming to a stop several feet away from him, "Though, the question is: Why are you here?"

Roman inhaled and exhaled smoke from his cigar, "I came here with a proposition."

"And I refuse," Adam responded in an instant.

Roman spread his arms out wide, "You would still refuse, even with the lives of your subordinates on the line?"

Adam stared at Roman, the frown still present on his face. He appeared to have been in deep thought, before he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard and rushed forwards towards Roman. Roman ducked down as he looked up and saw Adam's blade pass right over his head.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. Is it because I have red?!" Roman questioned with a mocking tone slightly visible in his voice.

Adam's frown deepened as he prepared to decapitate Roman, but right as he was about to do so, Saitama caught his blade with his fingers. He spared a glance at Saitama before taking out his gun in an instant and blasting a bullet right in Saitama's face. Saitama didn't budge an inch though as Adam got a clear look at his face. If he was surprised, he did a good job of not showing it since the bullet he fired at Saitama didn't even impact him. Saitama had caught the bullet with his teeth before spitting it out onto the floor in front of Adam.

Adam yanked his blade away from Saitama and shot another bullet at his face for a distraction before he lunged at Roman and prepared to swing his sword horizontally, aiming for another decapitation; but once again, he was stopped by Saitama, who caught his blade once more in between his fingers. He had a bullet in between his other fingers as well. Adam, deeming that Saitama was more of a threat than Roman, yanked his sword away from Saitama once more before he began barraging Saitama with a flurry of slashes. Saitama ended up dodging all of them effortlessly whilst behind him, Genos fired a beam, but he didn't see the glint in Adam's eyes because of the mask.

Adam held up his sword and absorbed the beam that Genos fired, thus causing his body and weapon to glow a faint red. He then swung his weapon at Saitama, hoping to injure him this time, but once more, he found his blade caught between Saitama's fingers. If his frown could get any deeper, it would have due to seeing his sword being caught even after absorbing Genos' beam.

The faint red aura continued to surround his body since he had not managed to counter the force back at anybody yet. Saitama then lightly jabbed him in the gut with his fist, sending him flying dozens of feet backwards as he crashed into the wall. Adam collapsed down onto the ground, the faint red aura no longer surrounding his body due to his aura being drained completely.

 _"What... just happened?"_ Adam thought, shocked inwardly.

"I made sure not to knock him unconscious," came Saitama's voice.

"Okay, that's good I guess," Roman said, limping over to Adam's downed figure.

Adam slowly looked up to see a smug looking Roman staring down at him, "Mind listening to my proposition now? You know, instead of lashing out like you just did?"

Roman stared down at Adam for a bit, before he finally decided to answer, "I'm listening."

"How would you like to cooperate with the Baldy Faction?"

...

...

...

"The what?"

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Saitama, Genos, and Neo all sat around a table in the main building of the White Fang's branch in Vale. Saitama had new clothes, and had only managed to find two pieces of accessories that matched his hero outfit back in his world, his white cape and his red rubber gloves. To say the least, he felt much better knowing that he had more clothes to change into. Since after all, the only pairs of clothing he had in this world were his pajamas and the black suit that Neo got him, but unfortunately the black suit had been incinerated when Genos' had accidentally crushed that Dust crystal. Genos, on the other hand, most likely didn't even need to wear clothes because of his body being entirely metal, but he still chose to wear clothes either way.

That aside, the trio were currently sitting at a table while Neo enjoyed her Neapolitan ice cream. The trio could tell without even looking that the White Fang grunts around them were staring at them, wondering why humans were in the main building of the Vale branch of the White Fang. Saitama was just staring at Neo's ice cream as a thought ran through his head before he decided to voice it.

"Oi, Genos. What day is it today?"

Genos shrugged, "Sorry, sensei. I don't know what day it is either."

"It's Tuesday, humans."

"Ah, okay."

"Why would you ask that, sensei?" Genos inquired, taking out a notebook and pen.

"I was wondering if they have bargain sales here..."

Genos began scribbling notes down in his notebook while he glanced up at Saitama every once in a while, "Bargain... sales... for sensei..."

Putting the notebook away back into his pocket, Genos examined their surroundings, only to discover that about a dozen or so White Fang grunts were standing behind them and staring down at them. He looked up at them, and once he did, they turned away. Then once he looked away from them, he felt their gazes on them. Turning to look back at them again, Genos saw them swiftly turn their heads away. In fact, one of them turned their head around so fast that they ended up popping their neck.

"Weird..." he muttered under his breath.

Another hour passed before the trio heard the squeaking sound of a door opening. Roman emerged from the room with Adam following on behind him. Roman still had the smirk plastered on his face whilst Adam's frown remained as well. Roman made his way over to the table where the trio were sitting at as he pulled up a seat beside Neo. He rested his cane against the edge of the table; he made eye contact with Adam and nodded his head at him.

Adam stared at Roman for several seconds before he walked up to a White Fang Lieutenant and whispered something into his ear. The Lieutenant nodded his head while Adam left the building with two White Fang grunts following on beside him. Roman's smirk widened when he saw Adam leave the building. Averting his attention to the trio in front of him, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"How'd it work out?" Genos inquired.

"It worked out perfectly," Roman answered immediately.

"You're telling us the details later."

"I know that, cyborg. No need to remind me."

Then soon enough, any White Fang Lieutenant present in the building began to inform the White Fang grunts on something, and once they did, they all began to file out of the building in organized lines. To say the least, Roman was impressed that they could actually form straight lines in an organized manner. Once the building was confirmed to be empty, Roman stood up as the others copied his action.

Roman began limping towards the room that was right beside the one that he came out from. He opened up the door, and lead them into the room. The room had stairs leading down into an underground tunnel. Genos and Neo shared a look before they followed Roman down into the underground tunnel with Saitama following on behind them.

Once they entered the underground tunnel, Roman took out his lighter, and lit it. It didn't emit much light, but it was still better than not being able to see at all. They continued down the path of the underground tunnel, until they saw bright lights and heard the sounds of voices. Roman put his lighter away once they neared the bright lights. Roman stopped as soon as he confirmed it was the exit to the underground tunnel, and leaned against the wall while sighing.

A few seconds later, the voices were made out to be cheers as it got even louder and louder. It eventually died down after a minute or so. Then that's when the group of four heard Adam's voice.

 _"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, we have gathered here today for some very important news that could bring forth more power and great cause for the White Fang."_

The cheers started back up.

 _"Not only have we been offered wealth, we have been offered the opportunity to obtain weapons of great power to support our main cause."_

The cheers grew louder.

 _"It is an unreleased Atlesian prototype, but we have already made plans to snatch one for ourselves... and eventually the entirety of the White Fang itself."_

The cheers grew to the point where it had been deafening.

 _"That is not all, we have been offered a partnership... which I personally took the time to evaluate for myself. Many of you may have mixed emotions of this, and I know for sure many would despise this choice."_

The cheers became silent as every White Fang member listened closely.

Everyone in the crowd swore they saw Adam almost face palm before making his next statement, _"We have been offered a partnership by... the Baldy Faction."_

Laughter broke out in the crowd.

"Why'd you choose the name 'Baldy Faction' in the first place?" Genos inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Baldy here is bald, hence the reason why I called it the 'Baldy Faction,'" Roman answered nonchalantly.

Saitama slumped down a bit, but Genos patted him on the shoulder, "Sensei, everything will be fine. I shall go bald with you."

"Please don't. I don't want two baldies present," Roman deadpanned.

Saitama slumped down even further while Genos just gave Roman a quick glare. Whereas, meanwhile, Neo was just watching them interact with a smirk on her face. The laughing in the crowd only continued to get louder and louder, until several minutes passed before the laughter subsided entirely as the crowd awaited for Adam's next statement.

The group of four averted their attention back to Adam.

 _"As I said earlier, many of you will despise this decision... the Baldy Faction is a group of four people... humans nonetheless."_

As soon as he finished his statement, Adam was met by the erupting roars of protest from the crowd of White Fang members.

"WHAT?! HUMANS! IS THIS WHAT THE WHITE FANG HAS RESORTED TO?!"

"WHAT CHANGE CAN FOUR HUMANS DO?!"

 _'What change can four humans do? What change can one human do? You'll see soon enough on why I chose this decision."_

The crowd went silent for a few moments before a White Fang Lieutenant in the crowd asked a question, "What will you be showing us?"

 _"Watch and see. For our guests are here."_

Roman took that as the cue to walk (limp) out into the open. The other three followed on behind him, and as they walked, White Fang members cleared the way for them. They didn't receive any good looks either, the only looks they received were either looks full of hatred or looks that clearly said they wanted to kill them right on the spot. Roman and Neo both accepted the looks without a care in the world, while Genos and Saitama didn't pay them any attention. They were apparently too busy discussing something, with Genos writing stuff down in his notebook. By now, they were halfway to the stage where Adam was standing at.

Adam stood on the stage passively as he watched the group of four walk towards him. He ignored the protests of the members of the White Fang in the area as his eyes narrowed behind his mask upon seeing Saitama stroll beside Genos, who still had his face buried into his notebook while furiously scribbling down notes on what Saitama was saying. Still, the thing that was in the back of his mind right now was how ridiculous Saitama looked. He was wearing a white cape with red rubber gloves, while wearing a White Fang grunt's outfit.

Roman stepped onto the stage first, the seemingly omnipresent smirk plastered on his face. He walked over to Adam, and held out his hand. Adam lightly pushed his hand away and just shook his head sideways. Roman walked past Adam with an audible snort as Neo walked up on the stage next. She didn't bother greeting him as she merely flashed him a smirk before looking away, and walking past him. Saitama and Genos were the last ones on the stage, they both ignored Adam as they walked past him while Saitama was still talking to Genos. Adam picked up the lines, "groceries" and "bargain sales" when they had passed him.

To say the least, it made no sense as to why they were discussing that sort of stuff in this type of environment. Especially when Genos was taking careful notes and highlighting words that sounded important.

The group of four stood side by side on the stage as they looked out at the crowd of White Fang members. The first thought that ran through Roman's mind was how much the White Fang looked like a cult since they all had masks on and were looking up at them strangely. Neo basked in the glory of all the attention being directed at them whilst both Saitama and Genos were still discussing their heated topic. Adam stared at the group of four, awaiting to see if they would live up to his words or else he'll look like a complete fool.

Something appeared to have been happening now, since Saitama stopped his conversation with Genos as his eyes began darting around the room. He outstretched both of his arms and clapped his hands together so fast that his arms became a blur, the clap echoed throughout the room. He wasn't done yet, his eyes began darting around the room once more as he started clapping repeatedly for no reason.

"Mosquito!" Saitama yelled, irritated as he began running around the stage while clapping his hands together.

He then slammed his palm on the wall, destroying it effortlessly along with everything else behind the wall. It wasn't just a small portion of the wall, it was the entire wall that was destroyed. Tick marks were visible on his head as everyone became silent; due to their silence, every person listening closely could hear a faint buzzing sound coming from the stage as Saitama continued running around and clapping his hands.

Saitama slammed his palm against another wall as it flew off into space, literally. He stood there and looked at the palm of his hand, he smiled at seeing the crushed body of his nemesis, the mosquito. He turned around to see that every single White Fang member was gawking at his strength, even Adam stood there with his mouth slightly ajar. Genos, Neo, and Roman weren't surprised though, since they have seen his display of strength many times before.

He held his hand, showing the crushed mosquito to everyone, "Caught it."

"Impressive as always, sensei!" Genos stated, behind him you could see both Neo and Roman nod slightly in agreement.

Adam closed his mouth as he turned around to face the White Fang members, _"Do you understand now?"_

The members of the White Fang stood there in silence for several seconds before they all nodded their heads in unison, in slight approval since after all, the group of four had the approval of the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang. Adam looked down at his subordinates, before he held out his microphone to Roman.

Roman limped over and grabbed the microphone out of Adam's hand before limping past him, _"Alright, I would like you all to refer me as 'boss' from now on, understood?"_

"FUCK NO!" a White Fang grunt shouted from the back of the area.

 _"You will sooner or later, mutt. That aside. Several weeks from now, we will conduct our first big operation. It's going to be a large shipping of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. So the Dust quality is obviously going to be good. We will need many men for it, since there will obviously be guards for the shipment and we're going to need a way to transport the large shipment. Originally, this operation was planned by a woman named, Cinder Fall."_

Roman spared a glance at Genos, to see that his eyes were narrowed in suspicion, "You mean Abitch, right? So, 'Cinder Fall' is her alias, huh."

Roman resisted the urge to face palm at Genos' statement before he continued, _"None of you obviously do not know who Cinder Fall is. I'll tell you one thing, she's a manipulative bitch, and if you see a woman walk up to you and she has long black hair that looks like she dipped it in ash, along with amber eyes that make her look like a kitty; attempt to beat the shit out of her, or just run away and notify one of us."_

He looked out at the White Fang members, most of them perked up at his way of referring to them when he had responded earlier to the faunus who refused to call him their boss; but they seemed to have absorbed the information he told them like sponges. He felt a breeze brush up behind him, so he turned around and saw that it was getting brighter outside. He also saw the path of destruction that Saitama made when he was trying to kill the mosquito from earlier.

The most impressive thing was that they were _underground_ and Saitama had hit the wall hard enough to create an enormous tunnel that lead all the way outside. Now the thing that they all hoped the most for, was that a random person wouldn't just stumble upon it and discover their hidden underground area.

 _"With our future plans told... I would like to introduce the leader of the Baldy Faction. His name is, Saitama. He will lead both the Baldy Faction and the White Fang to the end of our goals with his godlike strength!"_

This time, the White Fang began cheering to the point where it was deafening for the second time that day. Whereas, meanwhile, Genos and Neo were both wondering what their goal was anyways as Saitama just stood there and looked at the giant tunnel he made. He yawned, it seems the group of four ended up staying up for the entire day.

Roman handed the microphone back to Adam, who stared at him with the usual frown on his face, "Quite the speech you gave."

Roman was barely even able to decipher what Adam had just said over the loud cheering from the White Fang members below them. He merely smirked at him before shrugging nonchalantly and limping back towards Saitama, Genos, and Neo, "It's the one and only speech I will give."

He approached his fellow members and leader of the Baldy Faction as they turned around to face him. Roman smirked at them while Genos stared at him with a questioning look on his face. Neo, on the other hand, applauded Roman for his speech as she too smirked. Saitama stared at him with the usual expressionless look on his face.

"Can we go now? I'm tired," Saitama stated plainly.

As if it was on cue, the other three yawned after they realized how long they stayed up for. The - now known - Baldy Faction walked off the stage (Roman was an exception) as the White Fang members made a clear path for them while they continued cheering. This time, when they walked through the pathway, there were no looks directed at them. The White Fang members appeared to have accepted them in some form of way, even though they knew they were humans... or most likely because they were terrified of Saitama's strength.

They re-entered the underground tunnel while Roman took out his lighter and lit it up again to provide them some light.

One thought ran through his mind as he chuckled with an unreadable expression on his face.

 _"Cinder... you and your group are fucked."_

* * *

The Baldy Faction returned to their hotel room, sooner or later they were going to need a different place to stay at. Saitama crawled into his bed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Genos and Roman both took a seat at the table so Genos could ask some questions whilst Neo went over to the fridge and took out some ice cream to snack on before going to bed.

Neo licked her ice cream as she focused her attention on Genos and Roman.

"So, cyborg. What is it that you need to ask?" Roman inquired.

"I can ask anything now, can I not? Since after all, we're on the same side now..."

Roman smirked, "Ask away."

"Why does Abitch go by the alias of 'Cinder Fall?'"

Roman stared at Genos with a look that asked if he was stupid, but he answered anyways, "First of all, 'Abitch' isn't her real name. 'Cinder Fall', is her real name."

Genos folded his arms, "I'm sticking with Abitch. It sounds more like her real name, and makes more sense for some odd reason."

Roman folded his arms as well, "Somehow, I can't help but agree."

Roman then extended his hand forwards for Genos to shake. Genos stared at his hand for a bit before extending his own hand, and grabbing Roman's. They shook on it.

"Abitch is Cinder's new name," Roman stated confidently.

Genos nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, tell me what you know about Abitch and her group."

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know much about them, but I can tell you more about them eventually since I'm playing the spy right now," Roman answered honestly, "Though there are two people that seem to stick around her like they're her lackeys."

"Okay."

"One is a female, her name is Emerald Sustrai. Her name actually fits her appearance, mint-colored hair, dark skin. Stands out like a sore thumb. The other is a male, his name is Mercury Black, Emerald's partner in crime. Once again, his name matches his appearance. Except his is his clothing, his hair is like a shiny gray. Once again, sticks out like a sore thumb. Unfortunately, I don't know their abilities... yet."

Genos rubbed his chin thoughtfully, going over the information he had just received, "Okay... now, what did you and Adam discuss earlier?"

Roman leaned back in his seat, "We just discussed what happened when we barged into one of their branches earlier today... or last night. I sort of threatened him a bit, and when that didn't work out, I just offered him some money and information."

Genos continued to rub his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. He rested his hand back down on the table as he decided that his questions had been answered, for now at least.

"That's good, for now I guess. Think you will be able to gather more information?"

"Of course, Cin-erm, Abitch doesn't even know I've betrayed her yet."

Genos nodded his head in understanding as he stood up from his seat. Roman copied his actions while behind them, Neo finished up her ice cream with a smile. Roman took off his hat before placing it down on the table, along with his cane. He walked over to Neo's bed and crawled into it with a tired sigh. He pulled the blanket over himself, and made himself comfortable.

"Cyb-no... suppose I should call you by your name now. Genos, tomorrow Neo and I will be heading out to 'regroup' with Cinder," Roman said before he closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber. Genos simply nodded his head once more as he saw Neo stare at Roman's sleeping figure with an annoyed look on her face.

Genos walked past Neo and entered the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, he crawled into the tub and used the shower curtain as his blanket. He closed his eyes and pondered about the events that had occurred today before succumbing to slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, when everyone else was asleep, Neo was struggling to find an area to sleep at. She most definitely did not want to sleep on the floor. It'd be too cold. The bathroom had been occupied by Genos, and her spot on the bed was stolen by Roman. The guy took up a hell ton of space on the bed as well! The only option left now was Saitama.

Walking over to his bed, she crawled into it, before yanking all of the blankets away from him and taking a pillow that he wasn't using. She laid a blanket down on the floor and placed the pillow down; she then laid down and pulled the remaining blanket over herself. Closing her eyes, she too, drifted off to sleep.

The newly formed Baldy Faction had a new day awaiting for them tomorrow... or later that day... since it wasn't really nighttime anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Sorry for the late update, I updated chapter 4 with a note saying that I would be gone for a week since I would be in California. It took me several days to get there, and several days to get back. Hence the long update. Unfortunately, some time in July, I might have to take a 2 week hiatus, because my cousin is taking a 2 week trip, so I need to be there and take care of his business. I might be able to update when I'm there, because I might take my computer. Honestly, I was also surprised on the feedback with the** **clichés, haha.**

 **That aside. Roman and Neo have defected from Cinder-erm, Abitch, and the White Fang branch in Vale have allied with the Baldy Faction! What will happen next? Only when the plot progresses shall it be revealed...**

 **I couldn't help but feel that this chapter was of lower quality than the others. I would appreciate your opinion on this, since after all, I haven't updated in a week.**


	6. Baldy Faction Takes Action?

**Author's Note:** Been a while, huh? 2 years at least. Sorry for not updating in so long, I just got hit with the case of "I'msuperboredofwritingrightnowsoI'mgonnaplayashittonofgames" syndrome.

I've read all the reviews you guys have posted over the last 2 years of me not updating, and for those worried about the OC Michael, he's just there for comedic purposes. The point of his character was to characterize Michael from Rooster Teeth, and the voice actor of Sun Wukong. I'm surprised that a lot of you didn't realize that lololol. Don't worry, he's not gonna make another appearance.

So I've gotten back into writing just in case you didn't notice. Although don't be surprised if I disappear again for 2 years or so after writing like 5-10 chapters. Also the title for this chapter rhymes.

By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader so hit me up with a PM.

 **EDIT 6/27/19: It seems Saitama is quite OOC here. That will be corrected in the future.**

 **EDIT 2 6/27/19: Learned Saitama is immune to both heat and cold. Will be corrected in the future.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6:_ _Baldy Faction Takes_ _Action_ _?_

 _"It's so cold..."_ Saitama thought first thing in the late afternoon as he shivered, his hand was groping around frantically trying to find at least a blanket to cover himself with, _"I really wish... uh, what was his name again? Rayman? Roblox? I wish Rayman would have given me a dress to wear so I could at least use it as a blanket."_

Sitting up, Saitama rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around the room. He noticed that Genos was up and about, pacing the place with a thoughtful look on his face. The only people missing were Neo and Roman.

"Oi, Genos. Where's Rayman and Nico at?" Saitama asked, picking his nose.

Genos stopped his pacing and stared at his teacher, "Sensei, Roman stated earlier before we all went to sleep that the two of them would be gone first thing in the morning to meet with that Abitch person."

"Oh, okay."

Flicking a booger over to Roman's bed, Saitama stood up from the bed and yawned. Walking to the bathroom, he began his morning routine of brushing his teeth.

After finishing his morning routine, Saitama walked out of the bathroom with a growling stomach. The first thing that came to mind was food. He really _really_ needed food right now. Speaking of food, Saitama smelled something delicious in the room.

"What's for breakfast, Genos?"

"Eggs and toast, sensei. It's all I could get for now while we're stuck in this world," Genos responded, walking over towards the only table in the room with plates full of eggs and toast.

Saitama scratched the back of his head at that statement as he sat down at the table. Grabbing a fork and a remote, he dug into his food while simultaneously turning the television on. Saitama silently noted that the food Genos made was quite good.

 _"Shocking news on Remnant today: Last night, tremors were felt mainly in Vale. The cause of it is unknown, but many were frightened and disturbed by the unnatural phenomenon. Investigators decided to investigate where it came from early in the morning, and were shocked to discover an enormous path leading to an undisclosed location. We'll keep you up to date with this story when we are allowed to disclose more information."_

Saitama sweatdropped from what he heard on the news, _"It was probably just an earthquake."_

 _"A mosquito was found at the sight too."_

Saitama burped as realization came over him, _"Oops. Didn't think anyone would notice so fast."_

"It seems they're talking about when you were trying to kill the mosquito, sensei," Genos pointed out the obvious, taking a seat across from Saitama as he focused his attention towards the television.

Saitama sneezed before replying, "I guess."

* * *

 _With Roman and Neo..._

Roman and Neo had left their state of residency a few hours ago. Twirling his signature cane around in his hand, Roman walked side by side with Neo.

"Neo, what do you think of having those mutts serve under us?" Roman inquired, breaking the silence.

Neo tilted her head with a finger to her chin. Thinking about it for some time, she shrugged her shoulders and smirked up at Roman.

Roman smirked back, understanding her body language, "You have the right idea. Those mutts can be put to great use. Better than when they were in the White Fang. Especially with baldy around, I don't think they'll be disobedient pets."

Neo put a hand to her mouth, and silently laughed. Amusement flickering in her eyes at the thought of Saitama. She pulled out her scroll and began typing.

 _"Saitama is an interesting individual. Not just his strength, but his characteristics and personality."_

Roman snorted, "Can't argue with that."

Currently, Roman and Neo were heading towards the location where Cinder ordered them to meet at. It was another part in their _master_ plan is what Cinder told both Roman and Neo. The duo didn't know what it was gonna be about since Cinder has kept them in the dark about any of her further plans. The only people Roman could think of that would be let in on Cinder's future plans were her lackeys: Emerald and Mercury.

It was just a gut feeling, but he had full trust in it that his assumption was right.

Pulling out his signature cigar, Roman stopped real quick to pull out a lighter and light his cigar. Puffing out a cloud of smoke, he glanced down at Neo before continuing in his tracks.

"We're almost there. Get ready."

Neo nodded her head in response, amusement still present on her face. Typing on her scroll once more, she showed it to Roman.

 _"What are we gonna do after she informs us of what to do?"_

Puffing out another cloud of smoke, Roman replied, "The plan is obvious. Abitch tells us our objectives, and we report back to the baldy and Genos. Baldy will come out of nowhere, and boom. Abitch and her lackeys are finished. The Baldy Faction prospers, and I rake in money left and right."

Neo smirked evilly as she typed something onto her scroll, _"We should shave all the Baldy Faction members to be bald so Saitama won't feel bad."_

Roman rolled his eyes, "Bald mutts are the worse. Though it does seem baldy is sensitive to being called _bald_."

Neo just laughed in silence at that statement, because it was true after all.

It wasn't long until the duo arrived at their destination.

"Alright, let's get rolling."

* * *

 _Back with Saitama and Genos..._

"Oi, Genos. You think we'll be able to walk out in the open?"

"I'm positive, sensei. Our disguises are fool proof."

It hasn't been long since our favorite master and disciple finished their food. During that time, Saitama became bored out of his mind due to the lack of interesting shows to watch on the television. It was like the people on Remnant had an entirely different form of amusement compared to his own world.

So it ultimately brought him to the decision of wanting to go out. He was almost out of the door until Genos stopped him, and reminded him that they were wanted criminals still. Which brought them to their current situation.

Saitama was wearing a wig that was taken from the end of the mop in the closet, and his outfit was replaced with a pink dress.

Genos, on the other hand, was wearing sunglasses with an afro while he wore a long sleeve shirt, and had his chest padded with pillows cases.

"So... tell me why I'm wearing this? It's uncomfortable," Saitama deadpanned as he tripped over the silk of his dress and slammed face first into the table.

"It's your fool proof disguise, sensei," Genos replied as he watched Saitama stand up and stumble again over his dress.

"I wish Nico was here to disguise us," Saitama stated plainly.

Genos nodded his head in agreement, although not even once has he attempted to correct Saitama about his mistake of calling Roman and Neo, "Rayman and Nico".

"Sensei, what are we gonna do when we head out?"

Saitama spared him a glance before shrugging, "I dunno. You got money?"

Genos shook his head, "Unfortunately we have no lien, sensei."

"That sucks. I don't wanna pull another dine and dash again."

Genos merely nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't like they were already wanted criminals, but if they were to pull another dine and dash it could possibly become a habit. Then if they were to somehow find a way back to Z-City, and bring along this habit with them. It could get them into some troublesome situations back in their home world, possibly leading to some kind of demotion in the Hero's Association.

Still, his teacher was bored and needed something to do. So he had to think of an idea.

That's when it struck him.

"Sensei, how about we go and hunt some Grimm?"

Saitama seemed to perk up a bit at his question. Looking in Genos' direction, Saitama scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I mean, I guess we could. Until Rayman and Nico get back at least."

* * *

Exiting their room, Genos and Saitama slowly made their way out of the hotel. Unfortunately the elevator had broken down, so the duo had to suffer by climbing down stairs that were 20 floors high. By suffering, they had to suffer through boredom of climbing down. Genos even pondered the thought of blasting his way down, but that would only give away his identity. Plus, he might somehow kill a bird like Saitama did with the pebble.

It could happen, no doubt.

Finally, after 10 minutes of constant walking down the stairs, the duo made it to the hotel lobby. Walking into the lobby, the duo attracted the attention of everybody.

"Why are they staring at us?" Saitama asked, confused.

"They must be amazed by how amazing we look, sensei," Genos answered as they walked pass several guys who blanched at their disguises.

"I don't think they're amazed..." Saitama deadpanned, hearing a man scream like a girl in the background.

"They aren't?!" Genos inquired, turning around to face Saitama with a shocked expression on his face.

Saitama sweatdropped, nodding his head in response, and watching Genos whip out his signature notebook to jot down God knows what.

"As usual, sensei has magnificent observation skills..." Genos muttered under his breath, still scribbling down notes.

Everyone in the lobby was focused on the unusual duo of Saitama and Genos. Some men were blanching at their disguises as others laughed at them. Not really affected by the attention, Saitama started digging his finger around in his ear; watching as one of the female employees of the hotel began walking over to the duo with a look on her face that basically said: "I don't wanna talk to these weirdos."

As the employee stood near the duo, her eye twitched, "Dear sirs, may I inquire as to why you're wearing those ridiculous outfits? Especially since one of your wigs happens to be part of a mop that the hotel company owns."

When she said that, the mop wig that Saitama wore fell off his head.

"Oops."

Then there was chaos.

* * *

"Sensei! I made a miscalculation, it turns out these _weren't_ fool proof!"

"Uh, yeah..."

Bolting out of the hotel lobby at blinding speeds, Saitama and Genos sped off with their disguises unequipped. Saitama, who was literally naked to the world, ran side by side with Genos who was also naked in a sense. Genos' cyborg body was in full view now as they sped through the city of Vale. They passed by shocked and surprised citizens, and also those who cried out in fear of being ran over by the blurry figures passing them.

Keeping his pace with Genos' top speed effortlessly, Saitama glanced down at himself and sighed, "I wish I owned a pair of clothes. I still want those black suits and red ties too..."

Leaping onto the rooftops in order to avoid running citizens over, Saitama glanced at his surroundings. He could see that the news of their appearance was spreading fast due to the mass increase in authorities wandering the streets, and his sense of hearing could pick up shouting in the distance.

Down below, Genos was still weaving around the citizens as the wind generated by his raw speed blew some of them off their feet and onto their asses. Glancing up, Genos noticed that Saitama was up on the rooftops. Making a decision, he too jumped onto the roof of a building, and began following on behind Saitama. Their destination was going outside of Vale's borders so they could find some Grimm and hunt them down.

Focusing his attention onto Saitama's running form, Genos' eyebrows furrowed.

"Sensei, do you know which direction to head to in order to get out of here?"

Saitama twisted his head back to stare at Genos, "Nope."

He then promptly proceeded to trip over a random brick sitting on top of the roof they were on. At his speed, Saitama fell forwards at almost mach speed as he crashed through a chimney and then into a building. Genos stopped dead in his tracks, a sense of deja vu hitting him as he looked down at Saitama's figure, which was covered in rubble.

"Sensei, are you okay?!"

Pushing the rubble off of himself, Saitama replied, "Yeah."

Genos nodded his head, "Let's continue, sensei."

Saitama stood tall as he dusted himself off, _"I'm glad one of those bricks didn't hit my balls."_

He then proceeded to run again with Genos in tow behind him.

* * *

 _In Team RWBY's room..._

Ruby Rose was thrilled, she was put on the same team as her sister Yang! Currently she was laying down in her bed at her team's dorm. They handmade their own bunk beds, albeit poor quality ones that were supported by towers of books. Apparently, she was made leader of the team by Professor Ozpin. She figured out why he decided to do it, but she was also surprised at the fact that her team name was RWBY. It was the same pronunciation as her actual name!

She felt giddy inside. Her sister had mentioned that she was the bee's knees, but she just wanted normal knees. She also happened to be the youngest person on the team, and _she_ was made leader. Ruby wondered if Professor Ozpin was really right about her or if he was just a senile old man. Her worries were cut short though when Weiss huffed loudly, her disappointment being clear as day.

Sitting up, Ruby focused her attention on Weiss, hearing Yang speak.

"What's up, _Weisscream?_ " Yang asked with a grin as the rest of her team members groaned at her awful pun.

Holding her scroll, Weiss flipped it around so the rest of her team could see it, "These new criminals are back at it again! Putting innocents in danger!"

"What criminals? Is it that Torchwick guy again?" Ruby asked, shooting up from her bed and making kung fu noises.

Weiss face palmed at her leader's immature actions, "No, Ruby. It's those new criminals who keep appearing on the news recently. The bald man and the apparent Atlesian prototype cyborg."

That's when Blake cut in, "Wouldn't you know if that cyborg was an Atlesian prototype? You are a part of the Schnee family after all."

Weiss tilted her head, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure my sister Winter would know since she's in the Atlesian military. It's in their fields after all."

Blake nodded her head, "I see."

"So what'd these two criminals do again this time?" Yang asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Well, maybe if you were to pay attention to my scroll that _I am_ holding directly in front of everyone here. Then you would have known by now," Weiss replied while rolling her eyes.

"Sheesh, no need to be such a _Weiss_ queen," Yang said, staring at said Ice Queen's scroll as her team groaned even louder this time at her pun, which was somehow worse than the first one, "So they caused more destruction again in Vale? Plus they were spotted in a hotel before all the chaos. I wonder what they were up to, heh."

"They were apparently spotted after one of their disguises fell off, which was a mop wig. Then the bald one ran away completely naked," Blake deadpanned as Yang's howling was heard in the background at the revelation.

"These guys are idiots!" Yang yelled, still laughing.

"Keep in mind though, they're still criminals," Weiss cut in, putting her scroll away, "They may be idiots, but they're still dangerous and powerful with the destruction they've caused as proof."

"I'm sure we could take them on," Yang said confidently.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Leave it to the professional huntsmen and huntresses. We're still students you know."

"You're no fun at all!"

* * *

 _With Roman and Neo..._

Inside of an abandoned warehouse far outside of Vale, Roman and Neo sat on crates. Neo had her back turned towards Roman while he was busy conversing with Cinder.

"So do what I owe you the pleasure of, Abit-" he coughed lightly, "Cinder?"

Roman cursed himself inwardly, he had almost called her Abitch right to her face! If he had finished that single word, his ass would be nothing but ashes. That fucking cyborg is influencing him more than he thought.

Taking the time to observe his surroundings, Roman noted that a large amount of White Fang (Baldy Faction) grunts were present here. He glanced at one of them, and the faunus recognized him immediately. He smirked slightly, if one of these White Fang (Baldy Faction) grunts recognized him immediately on sight and didn't say shit. Then that meant Adam had spread the news of Saitama. It seemed that Adam had also kept it a secret from Cinder too.

This was gonna go smoother than he thought.

His musing was cut off as Cinder responded to his previous statement.

"You've disappointed me, Roman."

Roman gulped, "I'm sorry to say, but me returning to you alive is disappointing?"

"It is good that you returned to me alive, but you let yourself get captured. Did you reveal anything?" Cinder demanded, narrowing her eyes as her outfit started to glow orange.

Roman shook his head, "Of course I didn't tell them anything. If I were to, I would be reduced to nothing but ashes by yours truly. Which is something I sure as hell don't want to happen."

"What happened to your captors?"

Roman gestured to Neo as he leaned on his cane for support, "That's an easy question to answer, gorgeous. It's always good to have Neo as backup, her semblance is very useful, you know?"

Neo twisted her head to face Roman and Cinder as she smirked at them before turning away, focusing her attention elsewhere.

Cinder seemed to have accepted Roman's answer, for now at least. The orange glow on her dress slowly fading away.

Roman took the fading color on her dress as a cue to speak, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what will our next plans of operation be, gorgeous?"

Cinder smirked lightly towards Roman, which sent a shiver down his spine. He did not like the feeling that smirk gave off. It was not out of amusement, it was like she was looking down at him because he was weak. Only for now, he would tolerate it because later on, she's going to regret every single thing she's done. He's going to make her get down onto her knees, and beg for mercy. Destroying that almighty attitude of hers.

"Roman, we have big plans for you... I hope you'll be entitled to a little cooperation?" Cinder inquired, a dark look appearing in her eyes.

Roman glanced back and forth, between Cinder and the White Fang (Baldy Faction) grunts, "As in cooperation, do you possibly mean continuing to operate with these mutts for a longer period of time?"

The orange glow returned to Cinder's outfit as she continued looking down at Roman, "Precisely."

 _"Going well so far,"_ Roman thought as he focused his attention towards the White Fang (Baldy Faction) grunts. They were all glaring at him, due to him calling them mutts not too long ago. It looked like the grunts were ready to lash out at Roman any minute now, because he _is_ famously known for being a racist against the faunus. Which is a fact that he's proud of.

 _"They can't attack me if they know about baldy, so I get to have a bit of fun poking them,"_ Roman thought as he pulled out a cigar, but as he was about to light his cigar, it lit up on its own. Knowing who's the cause of it, Roman looked up at Cinder. His eyes narrowing slightly.

"We need more dust," Cinder informed.

Roman puffed out a cloud of smoke before sighing, "Great, more dust. It's not like we robbed most of the stores in Vale already to the point where crime rates have gone up dramatica-"

Roman's statement was cut short as Cinder threw a ball of fire, engulfing his cigar in flames. Swearing in surprise, Roman dropped the cigar and stamped on it once, extinguishing the flame instantly. Once he did, he looked up at Cinder, a thought running through his head, _"That was my last cigar on hand, you bitch."_

"Be a good subordinate, and do as I say," Cinder commanded, her attention focused solely on Roman, "If you don't, that cigar will be you next."

No matter how much he hated to admit it, Cinder was one _scary_ bitch. Reaching into his pocket to pull out another cigar out of habit, Roman swore silently, making a note in the back of his mind to buy a few packs when he gets back.

He sighed, "Where do you want us to get the dust from, milady?"

"There will be a shipment of dust coming before the start of the Vytal Festival," Cinder started, the orange glow fading away once more from her outfit, "Of course, it won't be the usual amount you usually steal. It will be delivered by the SDC. I want you to take soldiers of the White Fang with you, and steal every ounce of dust on that shipment. If you succeed, you know what to do."

Roman smirked, "Of course. Is that all?"

"That will be all," Cinder confirmed.

"Consider it done," Roman replied.

Turning his back to Cinder, Roman began making his way out of the abandoned warehouse with Neo following on behind him. When the duo was about to leave the abandoned warehouse, Cinder's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"You better not disappoint me again, Roman."

"Trust me, you won't be," Roman replied without turning around, _"Because you'll be more afraid than disappointed once they get in on this."_

* * *

 _With Saitama and Genos..._

Having made their way far out of Vale, Saitama and Genos had ran deep into a forest. Now taking a short break, Saitama was looking around at his surroundings while picking his nose. He was slightly confused because no matter how far they ran into the forest, there seemed to be no form of civilization near them. That didn't bother him though, he was getting tired of being chased by the police, and those huntsmen and huntresses. Turning around to face Genos, Saitama saw him tinkering around with his body parts.

"Genos, you think any monsters from our world will appear here?" Saitama asked, flicking a booger in Genos' direction.

Hearing his teacher speak to him, Genos gazed up at Saitama as the booger bounced off of his metallic body, "I'm not sure, sensei. I don't really have any other idea on how we got transported here besides our fridge."

"Oh, okay," Saitama responded, his figure becoming a blur as he blasted a hole through a Beowolf in the blink of an eye.

After blasting a hole through the Beowolf, Saitama and Genos saw a large bundle of black in the distance get closer to their location, meaning that the Beowolf Saitama killed wasn't alone. It was in a pack full of Beowolves, with there most likely being an Alpha Beowolf present in the pack. Genos saw the opportunity to gather more information on the Grimm of this world. Stepping forwards, Genos stood in the way of the pack of Beowolves.

"Sensei, allow me to finish them off," Genos said, noticing Saitama's stare.

"Ah, sure," Saitama replied with the usual blank look on his face.

Standing in place, Genos held out the palm of his hand towards the incoming pack, and used one of his more powerful attacks, " **Incinerate.** "

A large concentrated beam shot from the palm of Genos' hand and barreled straight towards the pack of Beowolves, melting the ground underneath it in the process due to the intense heat it was radiating. The concentrated beam engulfed the entire pack of Beowolves, and instantly incinerated them as the only way you could ever tell that pack ever existed was due to the dissipating particles in the air. The aftermath of the destruction caused from **Incinerate** was immense. A large part of the forest was charred or melted by the intense heat, and the ground still had some embers and scolding hot areas left from Genos' attack.

"Those Grimm traveled in a pack," Genos muttered to himself, his arm falling back down to his side as he filed the piece of info into the back of his head.

Making a note to himself to visit the library some time when Roman and Neo get back, Genos looked up at the sky. Seeing that the sun was starting to set, Genos furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Sensei, it's starting to get dark. Should we head back?" Genos asked, his attention still focused on the setting sun.

"Sure, but our disguises," Saitama pointed out, glancing between himself and Genos. They would definitely be on the run again if they were to head back looking like themselves.

"We have nothing out here to use as a disguise, but it is getting dark. So we can use it as a camouflage," Genos proposed.

Saitama nodded his head, "Good thinking, Genos."

* * *

Having to wait for the sun to set entirely, Saitama and Genos decided to continue their Grimm hunting. After all, it was quite the boring day without the presence of Roman and Neo.

Trekking further into the forest, the duo encountered more Grimm along the way, but they were instantly destroyed by a punch from Saitama or incinerated by Genos' beams. It was to say the least... very disappointing.

 _"I can't believe humans here are struggling with the Grimm,"_ Genos thought, blasting a hole through a Nevermore soaring above them and watching it fall down to the ground while dissipating.

The Grimm in the forest were being wiped out at an alarming rate by a naked man, and a cyborg. If the Grimm could think, they would think at how absurd the situation was. Their numbers were falling like crazy, and they could do nothing about it. It was like the duo were both walking calamities, bringing disaster to the Grimm.

It was getting a bit darker now, but the sun still had a little ways to go before it could fully become nighttime. Saitama and Genos cleared out a large portion of the Grimm in the forest, so much that the areas free of Grimm expanded several miles. It was safe for now, until the Grimm start reappearing in the area with even larger numbers. Knowing that the area was safe, Saitama sat down and began relaxing whereas Genos didn't sit down. Having noticed two presences get close, Genos went to confront them.

Running towards the two unknown presences, Genos leaped up into the air and axe kicked one of the two, cracking the ground and cratering it slightly with the raw strength behind the kick.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down you shitty cyborg! It's us!" came Roman's voice as he blocked Genos' leg with his cane.

Hearing Roman's voice, Genos' eyes widened before he jumped back slightly to give Roman some room, "I didn't know it was you two."

"Yeah, we could tell. Specifically me, since I had to block that kick of yours," Roman replied in a snarky tone, "You even dirtied my outfit."

Genos cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe you shouldn't wear so much white."

Roman jabbed his cane against Genos' chest, "We may be on better terms, Genos, but no one makes comments about my fashion sense."

Behind Roman, Neo held a hand to her mouth as she laughed silently while holding her scroll with her other hand, _"You two get along so well."_

"Do we?" Genos asked, reading Neo's message.

"Barely," muttered Roman, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, it's Rayman and Nico," Saitama said as he walked up to the trio.

Both Roman and Neo's eyes widened upon seeing Saitama's state of attire, once again, he was butt naked in front of them. Roman sighed as Neo started taking pictures with her scroll, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Why the _fuck_ are you always naked, baldy?!" Roman yelled, losing his composure.

"I don't know, don't ask me," Saitama replied with a confused expression, "Weirdo."

"Weird? You're the weird one! You're always naked and you didn't even get my name right! It's _Roman_ , not Rayman!"

 _"You didn't get mine right either, you called me Nico. It's Neo."_

Saitama picked his nose, "Oh, I forgot."

Roman sighed, _"Stupidly overpowered strength, and a stupid mind."_

 _"As much as I enjoy the sight, can you put on some clothes?"_ Neo typed on her scroll, shoving it into Saitama's face.

"Sensei doesn't have clothes though," Genos butt in, staring down at Neo.

Putting a finger to her chin, Neo thought for a second before looking over at Roman.

 _"Get Roman to take off his suit and hand it to Saitama. He is a head taller than_ _him."_

Genos took in the new information and compared the heights of Saitama and Roman, and indeed, Roman was much taller than Saitama, "You're right."

"Alright fine," Roman replied, taking off his suit and throwing it over to Saitama, "It needs to be washed anyways. Just don't destroy it like every other pair of clothes you have."

Tick marks appeared on Saitama's head as he wrapped Roman's suit around himself, "Oi, it isn't my fault okay..."

"Sure, sure it isn't," Roman replied sarcastically as the tapping of Neo's scroll was heard in the background.

 _"What were you two doing out here anyways? Did you miss us that much?"_

Genos shook his head, "No. Sensei was bored, so I proposed for us to hunt down some Grimm. While on our way here though, the disguises we used failed and we were chased by the police and huntsmen again."

"Not a surprise," Roman said, rolling his eyes, "You know, as much as I love to chat with you guys in a Grimm invested forest. I would really love to head back to our room now."

 _"Me too."_

Noticing that it was basically nighttime now, Genos nodded his head in agreement, "I guess you're right. It's a good thing Neo is here now for she can use her semblance on us."

"That's why I keep her around me at all times."

"She would be good for when I need to go to bargain sales," Saitama deadpanned.

 _"You don't have money though."_

"Ah, I forgot."

Neo smirked, before using her semblance on everyone present. Creating an illusion that they were different people, the group of four began their journey back to Vale.

"Oi, why am I always bald?"

* * *

Arriving back to their hotel room on the 20th floor, the group of four spread out to their individual spots. Genos took a seat at the table as he turned the television on. Saitama went to the bathroom to take a piss. Roman sat on his bed, unknowningly touching Saitama's booger from this morning with his hand as he let out an exhausted sigh. Neo took her place on Saitama's bed, eating her favorite ice cream with a small smile on her face.

Taking his hat off and placing it on the stand right beside his bed, Roman ran his hand through his hair, the booger sticking to his hair without him knowing, "You know, Abitch was really being a bitch today."

Genos spared him a glance, "Seems she lives up to her name. What did she tell you?"

Roman chuckled, "Another dust robbery, except this one's a big load. You know what the Vytal Festival is?"

Genos switched the channel from the news to some random cartoon, "No, I do not know of the Vytal Festival."

"Of course you don't, you don't know anything. You didn't even know what an aura and semblance was," Roman grumbled, "Starting to think you're an alien or something."

 _"You're not far off,"_ Genos thought, focusing his attention onto Roman, "Tell me about the Vytal Festival."

Roman sighed, "Well, it's an international festival held every two years. It was an event formed after the Great War eighty years ago. It's held in a different kingdom every 2 years, and this year it's going to be held in Vale. Basically, an event that allows people from other kingdoms to visit the parades, and other attraction sites. Huntsmen and huntresses in training from other kingdoms will also come to the Vytal Festival to participate in the combat tournament. Got all that in your head?"

Genos nodded his head, "I see. The Vytal Festival does sound interesting, but what does it have to do with what Abitch told you?"

"She wants me to steal a cargo of dust from the Schnee Dust Company. They'll be delivering it right before the Vytal Festival," Roman informed, laying down on his bed, "But the thing is, I won't be doing it for her. I'll be doing it for the Baldy Faction."

Genos cocked an eyebrow, also taking note of how long Saitama's piss was taking, "What about the Baldy Faction? Sensei and I are apparently apart of it but we don't even know what's going to happen."

Roman sat back up, and smirked at Genos, "The two of you will be coming with me to steal the Schnee Dust Company's cargo supplies of dust. We also have some White Fang grunts that she assigned to be a part of the operation, but she didn't know that the grunts are also informed of our newest affiliation."

Now standing up and pacing the room, Roman continued, "We'll be meeting up at the ports of Vale, hiding and waiting for the Schnee's ship to arrive. When it does, we strike, steal the dust, and foil Abitch's plan by stealing all the dust for ourselves in order to piss her off. Which will then supply the Baldy Faction with a large abundance of dust that can be turned into weapons of mass destruction. After we do that, we will find a base of operations - our headquarters if that's what you wanna call it - and set up camp there. Then after that, we introduce Abitch to Saitama, and we continue on from there."

Genos wasn't really up for the idea, if he went with it that meant that he was committing a crime willingly, and he was a certified hero in his world. _His world._ Right, Genos wasn't in Z-City or in his world anymore for that matter. He believed that he and Saitama would return eventually, so where's the harm in doing stuff a bit differently in this world? If it involves killing though, that would be whole different topic entirely. He could kill monsters back in his world easily, but if it involved another human, it would be something that he has never thought about before. He shook his head, Roman never said that they would be killing anyone, just taking some dust.

So he made his decision.

"Fine, I'll go along with you, but I'm not sure about sensei," Genos said, his gaze flickering over to the bathroom with the broken door.

"Speaking of baldy, he's been taking a long piss," Roman pointed out.

 _"I'll check up on him."_

Standing up, Neo walked over to the open bathroom door and looked inside. What she saw was a sleeping Saitama with no pants on, laughing silently she took a picture on her scroll, and threw her empty cup of ice cream at him before walking away.

 _"He fell asleep on the toilet."_

"What an idiot," Roman muttered.

"Sensei is a genius!" Genos exclaimed, whipping out his notebook as he began scribbling stuff related to being able to sleep anywhere at any time.

"You'll write anything down," Roman said, walking over to his bed and crawling underneath the covers, "I'm gonna go to sleep. I have plans to make tomorrow."

Neo nodded her head in agreement, not because she had plans tomorrow, but because she felt the drowsiness kick in. It really was a long day for her and Roman. Crawling underneath the covers of Saitama's bed, Neo closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Genos decided that it was time to call it a day as well.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

First thing that Saitama noticed in the morning when he woke up, was that he was _freezing,_ and that he had not only fell asleep on the toilet, but forgot to flush it as well. Sitting up, his legs felt a bit cramped. Stretching would solve the problem with his slightly cramped up legs. He looked down at himself, and realized that he still needed proper clothing.

 _"I need to be more careful when I'm fighting. It always results in me losing my clothes..."_

After stretching his legs for a bit, Saitama walked over to the sink and began brushing his teeth to get started on his morning. He heard shuffling in the room as Roman poked his head into the bathroom, eyes half open.

"Baldy, hurry the hell up," Roman croaked quietly, before yawning.

Spitting into the sink, Saitama spared a glance towards Roman, "Ah, sorry. I'll be done in a minute."

Roman walked away, not without telling Saitama to put some pants on first. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Roman sat down at the table. Pulling out his scroll, he began drawing future plans for the Baldy Faction, and if one of the plans were to ever fail, he always had an escape plan ready.

Speaking of plans, Roman remembered that he still needed to inform Saitama of the operation that Cinder assigned to him.

Hearing Saitama walk out of the bathroom, Roman placed his scroll down on the table and turned around to face him. Coming face to face with Saitama, Roman stared at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Saitama asked with a confused look on his face.

Roman ignored Saitama's question, "Baldy, I still need to tell you the operation Abitch gave to me yesterday."

A look of realization dawned on Saitama's face as he sat down on his bed, unknowningly squishing both of Neo's legs underneath the cover.

"Oh, how'd it go?"

"It went well," Roman replied, "We got orders to steal dust again."

Saitama nodded his head, not really listening, "Cool."

"Make sure you're listening, baldy. I'm gonna give you a breakdown of the plans. Few months from today, right before the Vytal Festival, we're gonna be stealing dust from the Schnee Dust Company's cargo ship. They are known to be one of the largest producers and exporters of dust in the world. Abitch wants me to steal the dust and bring it to her, but instead of that, I'll be bringing the dust over to the Baldy Faction's side. After we do that, we find a base of operations then you'll introduce yourself to Abitch as the leader of the Baldy Faction. Then when we get that out of the way I'll be raking in cash left and right."

Saitama frowned, "Why am I the leader? Plus what if I don't wanna meet her."

Roman ignored Saitama's statement, "You'll finally get some cash, and a change of clothes for once."

"Okay, I'm in. You're not gonna scam me, right?"

Roman rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not gonna scam you. I don't wanna be beaten into the ground again."

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do in the meantime? I get bored easily, you know," Saitama said, laying down on his bed now... or more specifically right on top of a suffocating Neo.

"Oh, you know, make some lien and whatnot. Since my good pal _Neo_ decided to spend _all_ of my cash," Roman replied, his eye twitching slightly at the memory as he watched Neo's thrashing form struggle underneath the covers.

"Speaking of Noel, where is she?"

"You're laying on top of her, baldy."

"Oops. Sorry Noel."

Gasping for air as Saitama got off of her, Neo glared daggers at the bald hero. Her hair all jumbled up from sleeping while her legs were completely numb due to Saitama sitting on them for so long.

Grabbing her pillow, Neo chucked it at Saitama's face. The pillow smacked into his face harmlessly.

 _"You almost killed me, you stupid idiot. Also, my name is Neo, not Noel."_

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," apologized Saitama, tossing the pillow back to Neo.

Catching the pillow, Neo shot a quick glare at Saitama. Regaining the feeling in her legs, she jumped out of bed and opened up the closet. Pulling out an outfit that Saitama was all too familiar with, Neo turned around to face Saitama with a smirk as she tossed the outfit towards a wide-eyed Saitama.

"Oooh! My hero outfit!" Saitama exclaimed, catching it and inspecting it thoroughly. Deeming that it was indeed his outfit, he immediately put it on. Finally, he had something covering his privates for the first time in forever.

Neo looked back to the closet, and began rummaging around in there. She pulled out Saitama's signature red rubber gloves and boots. Tossing them over to him, she saw in the corner of her eye that he had put them on immediately.

"Where'd you get it from?" Saitama asked, enjoying the feeling of his original outfit.

 _"I went out yesterday morning to get you a new set. When we first met, I assumed you just liked wearing it, so I decided to get you another pair._ _"_

Saitama nodded his head, "I see."

* * *

Outside the borders of Vale, a dusty old crow came upon the clearing where Genos' **Incinerate** struck.

Circling around the area of destruction, Qrow's eyes narrowed.

 _"Ozpin should know about this. First, the queen has pawns, and now over half the Grimm outside of Vale were wiped out. Something big is coming."_

After flying and observing the area for a while longer, Qrow flew towards Vale.

 _"_ _I guess I'm gonna need more than a couple of drinks when I get back..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Edit: I forgot that Saitama trained years without using an AC, giving him heat immunity. I'm not sure about the cold so I'm just using it as an excuse for comedic purposes.

Wow, it's been a long time since I last wrote a chapter for this story. Not gonna lie, it was pretty difficult since I had to get back into the flow of the plot and whatnot. Let me know if I did a good job at resuming it. If you noticed any details that just aren't right, and were mentioned in previous chapters, do let me know.

I hope the chapter had some good humor moments, since I don't wanna force the humor. You might have noticed that we're obviously diverging and making changes to canon, instead of the usual crossover plot of just retelling the canon plot but with an additional character. So be ready, and if you're wondering if I'll add OCs just to make a difference to canon, the answer to that is: **No. There will be no OCs who play a part in the plot of the story, because they ruin everything.**

It will only be Saitama and Genos who cause the changes and divergences in canon, and also now with the backstory of Ozpin and Salem being revealed, it just makes me excited for what's to come in the future of the story with Saitama and Genos being mixed in.

Do leave a review on what you thought of this chapter. If it was good quality, or poor quality due to my lack of writing over the years. As usual, criticism is appreciated. Also point out any mistakes that you notice in the chapter, I'll fix it up right away for a better reading experience.

See you next time, this will be the longest A/N I'll ever write for this story due to my return. After this, I'll keep it brief so I don't take up too many words. :)


End file.
